Pacte de sang I
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Hermione Granger subit de lourdes séquelles après la guerre et pour une raison inconnue, Severus Snape est bien décider à lui venir en aide.
1. La victoire a un goût de défaite

**Nouvelle histoire postée, avec malgré tout une longue hésitation. N'hésitez pas à me dire si elle vous plait, ou si je devrais laisser tomber tout de suite^^**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Chapitre 1 :**

 **Une victoire au goût de défaite**

Dans la tête d'Harry, après la guerre tous les problèmes seraient résolus, tout le monde vivrait en paix, heureux et apaisés. Il ne pouvait pas savoir à ce moment à quel point il se trompait. Battre Voldemort avait finalement était facile comparé à la douleur effroyable ressentie les jours qui ont suivit. Dans les décombres de Poudlard, ils récupéraient des cadavres, les uns après les autres. Lupin, Nymphadora, Georges, Ron...La liste ne cessait de s'allonger. Et quand enfin le dernier cadavre fut trouvé, ils passèrent aux blessées.

La plupart mourraient à petit feu, physiquement ou mentalement, sombrant presque dans la folie. Les survivants découvraient jour après jour l'immensité de la cruauté de Voldemort. Pomfresh avait du faire face à une multitude de sortilèges, tous plus pervers les uns que les autres.

Serrant la mâchoire Harry baissa les yeux, il avait besoin de continuer d'y croire. Même s'il ne lui restait que l'infime espoir que ça allait s'arranger, il fallait qu'il se répète qu'elle s'en sortirait. Il ne pouvait pas les perdre tous les deux, c'était trop dur. Pomfresh, le visage fermé, les mains jointes devant elle, restait parfaitement immobile auprès d'Harry. Minerva, présente également, semblait en l'espace de trois jours avoir vieillit de 10 ans.

« Il se fait tard Monsieur Potter vous devriez aller dormir. »

Il ne s'était même pas aperçu que la nuit était tombée et que l'infirmerie était à peine éclairée de faibles bougies éparpillées un peu partout. Le jeune homme serra la mâchoire ayant toute la peine du monde a lâcher la petite main à laquelle il s'agrippait depuis deux longs jours.

« Je vous promets Monsieur Potter qu'au moindre changement je vous préviendrais dans la minute. Si cela peut vous tranquilliser, je permets à la personne de votre choix de veiller sur elle cette nuit, mais il faut vraiment que vous vous reposiez. »

Il hocha la tête remerciant Pomfresh de sa gentillesse avant de se lever. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur le front d'Hermione Granger dont le visage de la moitié du front à la pointe du nez était couvert de bande. Minerva, une main sur son épaule le raccompagna patiemment jusqu'au dortoir.

« Essayez de dormir Monsieur Potter, quand Miss Granger se réveillera elle ne voudra pas vous voir dans cet état. »

Il hocha la tête la regardant partir avant de faire face à l'entrée de son dortoir, il prit son courage à deux mains pour trouver la force d'entrer.

A l'infirmerie, Pomfresh replia soigneusement les draps sur Hermione, et regarda les longues boucles dorées éparpillées sur l'oreiller.

« Il faut que vous vous réveillez Miss Granger, Harry n'est pas le seul à qui vous manquez »

Pomfresh caressa doucement les cheveux de la jeune femme qui demeurait parfaitement immobile, endormie. Elle glissa la petite main d'Hermione, auparavant serrée par Harry, sous la couverture avant de retourner à son bureau.


	2. La culpabilité de Draco

Merci beaucoup Nyxes - Sombre Plume d'avoir bouleverser tes habitudes en postant un commentaire qui m'a fait très plaisir ! Je sais que mes chapitres peuvent parfois être courts, on me le fais remarquer assez souvent... Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est le début et je fais un peu exprès pour donner envie de continuer...En tout cas j'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir ! Bonne lecture et encore merci !

Merci pour le deuxième commentaire anonyme, ton vœu sera exausé dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça te plaira ! Bonne lecture !

Et enfin un dernier petit merci à ceux qui suivent l'histoire ! ça me réconforte un peu pour la suite ^^

0000000000000000000000000000

Harry s'arrêta au milieu du salon, Neville, Luna, Ginny et Draco levèrent aussitôt les yeux vers lui. Ils étaient tous resté à Poudlard pour compléter leurs dernières années d'étude, mais aussi pour veiller sur leurs proches blessés. Le silence qui régnait dans la pièce était pesant, à chaque fois ils attendaient le retour d'Harry avec la même appréhension. Draco se redressa le premier

« Comment va Hermione ?

Harry sortant de sa torpeur lève les yeux vers son ancien ennemi.

\- Aucun changement »

L'ensemble ne sut s'ils devaient être soulagé ou déçu. Draco baissa la tête d'un air vaincu les deux mains dans les poches de son pantalon de ville. Fidèle à lui-même, sa tenue était impeccable. Mais pour celui qui savait regarder ce n'était plus Draco Malfoy. Des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux au lieu d'être parfaitement tirées en arrière à grand renfort de sortilège et de gel. Il ne portait plus de gilet ou de veste, juste une chemise blanche.

Luna avait aussi perdu de sa superbe, abandonnant ses tenues frivoles et loufoques pour une tenue entièrement noire, comme Ginny, dont le regard vide était noyé dans le chagrin. La perte de son frère était difficile à encaisser, alors en y ajoutant la possible perte de sa meilleure amie…Ginny sombrait. Elle détourna le regard pour ne pas montrer ses larmes, qu'Harry devina. C'était en parti à cause de la tristesse qui les rongeait que le couple avait finalement décidés de se séparer.

« Pomfresh a promis de me tenir au courant, aux moindres changements. Si quelqu'un veux veiller sur elle cette nuit, il peut. »

Draco hocha imperceptiblement la tête, alors que Neville posa délicatement sa main sur l'épaule de Luna qui a baissé la tête

« Va dormir Harry, engagea Neville, je vais veiller sur elle.

\- Non

Les deux jeunes hommes lèvent les yeux vers Draco

\- Allez tous dormir, je veillerais sur elle. »

Harry hocha la tête traversant le salon pour disparaître dans l'escalier de pierre.

Draco fixant toujours l'endroit où Harry se trouvait ne vit pas les autres regagner leurs dortoirs. La même scène tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Il ne comprenait pas comment, en l'espace d'un instant, tout avait put tourner aussi mal. Granger était derrière lui, il en était certain, et l'instant d'après elle était devant recevant de plein fouet au visage un sort qui lui était destiné. Après ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas à elle de payer pour ses erreurs.

Serrant la mâchoire Draco marcha jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Pomfresh était retournée dans ses quartiers, il n'y avait plus personne. Marchant tel un automate, le jeune homme rejoint le lit d'Hermione s'asseyant sur la chaise juste à côté. A chaque fois qu'il la veillait, il regrettait profondément de ne pas pouvoir voir son beau visage. Il savait qu'en plus de ce sort, elle avait reçu de Bellatrix d'importante marque suite à un duel. Pomfresh avait néanmoins réussi à la soigner correctement, à l'exception de ce sort, toujours inconnu. Draco n'avait rien entendu de l'incantation, il se souvient simplement d'une lumière rouge aveuglante, et de la profonde brûlure que cela avait infligée au visage d'Hermione aussitôt plongée dans un étrange coma. Elle même n'avait même pas dût avoir le temps de comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

« Draco ?

Il leva les yeux vers l'ombre imposante de Severus Snape qui s'approchait de la faible bougie éclairant le pied du lit d'Hermione

\- Severus...lâcha le blond en reportant son attention sur Hermione

Le professeur venu déposer des potions pour Pomfresh ne s'attendait pas à trouver encore quelqu'un à l'infirmerie, et ceux même si Miss Granger recevait beaucoup de visites.

\- J'aurais dût me douter que tu serais là, réalisa soudainement Severus.

\- Il n'y a aucune amélioration… souffla à peine Draco ne lâchant pas le corps immobile d'Hermione des yeux

Severus plissa légèrement les lèvres regardant son filleul abattu. Depuis qu'il prêtait main forte à Pomfresh pour soigner les blesser de guerre, il avait vu un nombre incalculable d'élèves et de professeurs se présentaient au chevet de celle que la gazette avait surnommé la lionne de Griffondor.

\- Je sais...

\- Tu peux faire quelque chose ?

\- Je cherche déjà...

\- Si c'était l'un de nous, elle serait la première à chercher désespérément un remède...

Severus regarda longuement Hermione Granger, il n'avait aucun mal à le croire.

\- tu n'as pas besoin de me convaincre Draco, je sais ce que je lui dois

Perdu dans son chagrin Draco ne releva même pas les paroles de Snape.

\- Ca aurait dût être moi….

\- Je t'assure que j'essaye de la ramener. »

Le blond appuya doucement sa tête sur le côté du lit près de l'épaule de Granger. Baissant les yeux Severus s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque interdite


	3. Les blessures d'Hermione

Merci beaucoup Nyxes - Sombre Plume pour ton commentaire ( toujours aussi gentil et plaisant à découvrir !) Oui je peux me permettre de poster vite, j'ai pas mal de chapitre d'avance, assez d'ailleurs pour te dire que le flash-back que tu attends est déjà écrit. Cependant comme tu t'en rendrais compte par la suite, la mémoire d'Hermione est l'un des thèmes clefs de l'histoire alors je ne vais pas tout dévoiler si vite ;) Contente en tous cas que ça te plaise toujours, j'espère que la suite te conviendra !

Bonne lecture !

00000000000000000000000000

« Vous avez une mine épouvantable ! Lâcha Pomfresh avant même que le professeur Snape n'atteigne son bureau

Severus ne releva pas, déposant une caisse pleine de remèdes. Il faudrait au moins ça pour réapprovisionner l'infirmerie, dévalisée depuis la guerre. Il jeta un regard au lit de Miss Granger, il n'y avait personne à son chevet, ce qui était plutôt surprenant. La médicomage répondit à cette question silencieuse

\- J'ai chassé Draco, tôt ce matin, il a encore dormi ici. Ces pauvres enfants tiennent tellement à Miss Granger qu'ils finiront par y laisser leur santé... »

L'enseignant répertorie rapidement l'ensemble des potions, quand le calme de l'infirmerie se transforma brusquement par des coups assourdissant contre les portes en bois suivit de flash et d'un flots de questions incompréhensible quand celle-ci cédèrent. Pomfresh se posta immédiatement dos aux portes, empêchant comme elle le pouvait la foule de reporters de s'engouffrer dans l'infirmerie. Jetant un œil aux lits au fond de l'infirmerie, la médicomage pesta contre elle-même d'y avoir laissé sa baguette.

\- Laissez la tranquille ! » Hurla t'elle en vain

Cédant sous les assauts, les portes s'entrouvrirent laissant des plumes magiques voler dans tous les sens. Severus leva sa baguette claquant brutalement les portes de l'infirmerie qu'il scella d'un sort de protection. Pomfresh essoufflée regarda Severus le remerciant silencieusement.

« C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine, ils sont ignobles à tous vouloir prendre Miss Granger en photo dans cet état !

\- Comment entrent-ils ? Demanda calmement Severus en regardant la pauvre médicomage échevelée

\- Oh merlin seul le sait ! »

\- Je vais dire à Minerva de prêter plus d'attention à la protection du château.

\- Ce ne serait pas du luxe ! Râla la médicomage.

Severus demeurait impassible malgré son profond dégoût. Pomfresh avait raison, la prendre en photo ainsi, ce n'était pas juste envers elle.

« Vous voulez vous occuper d'elle ? Il faut changer ses pansements manuellement…

La question que Pomfresh lança surpris Snape, d'ordinaire c'était elle qui s'occupait d'Hermione. Personne d'autre n'avait le droit de l'approcher, la médicomage y veillait

\- Manuellement ?

\- Vous savez que sans savoir précisément le sort qui la toucher il serait inconscient d'utiliser la magie sur elle, son corps pourrait ne pas le supporter !

Le professeur plissa les lèvres d'hésitation

\- J'ai confiance en vous et j'ai un patient avec une fracture ouverte qui va arriver d'ici peu. Je n'arrête pas de leur dire que les cognards sont trop dangereux ! Mais comme d'habitude personne ne m'écoute…"

Snape hocha la tête sans un mot. Pomfresh le remercia pour la deuxième fois en l'espace d'à peine dix minutes de quoi presque le choquer. L'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle envahie a peine quelque seconde plus tard l'infirmerie, rapportant leur blessé. Pomfresh prend en charge son patient dans le lit du fond. Le professeur l'entendait pourtant parfaitement pester contre les autres joueurs qui restaient attroupés autour d'elle. Se concentrant sur les soins de Miss Granger, le maître des potions tira les draps couvrant son corps. Miss Granger ne portait pas l'uniforme de rigueur à l'infirmerie. Celui-ci ne permettant pas de s'occuper correctement de ses bandages sans briser totalement le reste d'intimité dont elle disposait. Elle était ainsi en short et en brassière, et le reste de son corps ou presque était couvert de bandages. Sans magie, la cicatrisation était infiniment plus longue. Il plissa les lèvres entendant au loin un craquement suivit d'un hurlement

« Regardez il va s'évanouir ! » Les joueurs ricanèrent

Severus esquissa un léger rictus tandis que Pomfresh repoussait à nouveau la horde des joueurs

« Dehors ! Allez ouste ! »

Le professeur regarda Hermione Granger

« Au moins vous, vos blessures ne peuvent vous faire souffrir. »

Il commença par son tibia droit, elle avait un large pansement couvrant une entaille qui avait plutôt bien cicatrisée, il nettoya soigneusement la plaie, décidant de ne plus y appliquer de pansement. Après tout elle en était tellement couverte, qu'autant permettre un maximum à sa peau de respirer. D'autre plaie qui n'était pas couverte de pansement nécessitèrent d'être aussi nettoyer un peu. Pour l'ensemble, Miss Granger cicatrisait bien, le sort qui l'enfermait dans cette étrange coma n'entravait heureusement pas sa guérison. Il s'attaqua après une légère hésitation au pansement sur sa cuisse, il se souvenait parfaitement des circonstances de cette blessures. Le professeur de potion retira patiemment les bandes avant de les traiter par différent sortilège pour les nettoyer, les stériliser et les rouler sur elle même. Pomfresh revient vers lui, les manches retrousser et les mains couverte de sang des doigts jusqu'aux coudes.

« Vous vous en sortez ?

Il baissa les yeux vers son uniforme imbibé avec un léger haussement de sourcil moqueur

\- et vous ?

Pomfresh se lança un recurvite avant de porter son regard sur les gestes de Severus

\- Vous savez retirer les points de suture ?

\- Oui bien entendu

\- Cette blessure en a nécessité plusieurs, auriez-vous l'obligeance de les enlever ?

Severus hocha la tête regardant la médicomage repartir en expirant comme pour se donner du courage. La minute suivante d'autre hurlement lui parviennent suivit d'une réprimande de Pomfresh

« Cessez donc de faire l'enfant ! »

Severus retira patiemment avec des ciseaux et une pince les points de suture, la cicatrice était propre mais elle resterait visible, il en était certain. Désinfectant délicatement l'ensemble il remet le pansement levant les yeux vers le ventre de Miss Granger. Elle n'avait qu'une blessure au ventre, juste à côté du nombril. Il retira délicatement le pansement et désinfecta ce qui était sans conteste un autre coup de poignard. Snape s'occupa ensuite de plusieurs autres blessures plus superficielles de la jeune femme, sur ses jambes, son épaule et la petite entaille au niveau de ses lèvres. Reposant l'alcool, il réprima un soupire en regardant l'énorme bandage couvrant ses yeux. Sans se l'avouer il avait repoussé cette tâche jusqu'à la fin. Il n'avait pas vu le véritable état de Miss Granger avant qu'elle ne soit recouverte de tout ça. Le professeur redressa la jeune femme une main à l'arrière de la nuque et enleva les bandes jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste sur ces yeux que de large pansement de tules gras. Il aurait mille fois préférait utiliser la magie, si seulement c'était possible. Sous le tule, Severus découvrit que la peau autour des yeux de la jeune femme était à vif, complètement écorchée. Il serra la mâchoire nettoyant les brûlures avec une infinie précaution. Une fois satisfait il applique une pommade de sa conception pour réparer la peau et remet délicatement le tule et le bandage.

« Si Miss Granger était consciente, elle serait probablement reconnaissante de votre délicatesse.

Snape releva les yeux ne s'était pas aperçu que Pomfresh était revenue vers lui, l'observant.

\- Le fait est qu'elle ne l'est pas, lâcha t-il amer.

Pomfresh plissa les yeux

\- Nous savons tous que vous faites de votre mieux, pour trouver une solution

-Est-ce que la brûlure a touché ses yeux ?

\- Ses pupilles réagissent à la lumière. J'imagine que l'ultime reflexe de Miss Granger aura été de fermer les yeux en recevant ce sort.

Le maître des potions hocha la tête s'apprêtant à partir quand la médicomage le retient à nouveau

\- Severus, vous devriez aller vous reposer un peu. »


	4. Rappel à l'ordre

Un chapitre un peu court (dsl Nyxes - Sombre Plume ) mais je me rattraperais ! Promis ! ;)

00000000000000000000000000000

Tout était devenue comme un étrange rituel, Harry se levait tôt pour prendre la relève de Draco qui avait passé la nuit au chevet d'Hermione. Une fois le Serpentard chassé par Pomfresh, il devait attendre que les soins de la jeune femme soient terminés pour entrer.

Harry avait était plusieurs fois surpris de voir Severus Snape arriver à ce moment précis, il ne compris que plusieurs jours après que c'était lui désormais qui se chargeait des soins d'Hermione. Cela ne posait pas de problème à Harry, avec le temps il avait comprit que le professeur était plus digne de confiance que n'importe qui d'autre. Ainsi contrairement à leur relation avant la guerre, leurs rares échanges étaient polis. Le matin Severus saluait d'un simple hochement de tête Harry, qui y répondait. Enfin c'était le professeur lui même qui l'autorisait à rentrer pour veiller au chevet de son amie.

Pomfresh prenait alors un temps infini pour lui détailler l'état de santé de la jeune femme après les constatations de Severus. Le midi Neville, Luna et Ginny mangeait avec Harry à l'infirmerie à côté d'Hermione.

L'après-midi non plus elle n'était pas toute seule, parfois c'était Neville et Luna, parfois Minerva…Severus avait aussi vu plusieurs fois Ginevra Weasley faire la lecture à la jeune femme. Des livres plus variés les uns que les autres, et qui, il en était certain, devaient beaucoup plaire à Miss Granger. Enfin le soir, Pomfresh s'occupait de la toilette de la Griffondor et de faire patiemment fonctionner l'ensemble de ses articulations. Dès que la médicomage avait terminé, Draco prenait la relève.

Ainsi ce soir ne faisant pas exception, Draco rejoint l'infirmerie regardant le brun appuyé près de la porte qui l'attendait.

« Pomfresh s'occupe encore d'elle.

Le blond hocha la tête s'appuyant contre le mur à côté d'Harry

\- est-ce qu'elle a parlé d'une quelconque amélioration ?

Harry secoua la tête laissant tomber son masque impassible.

\- Je n'attends même plus son réveil, j'attends juste le jour où Pomfresh m'annoncera que c'est fini, qu'elle est partie.

Le blond serra la mâchoire ne supportant pas cette idée. Harry Potter, « le grand sauveur » n'était plus qu'une loque misérable appuyé contre le mur. Ses cheveux étaient plus négligés que jamais, et il portait la même chemise froissée de la veille.

\- Si tu perds espoir, comment veux-tu qu'elle trouve la force de se battre pour revenir ?!

\- Snape est le meilleur maître de potion qui existe, s'il y avait ne serait ce qu'un infime moyen de la sauver, il l'aurait déjà trouvé. On le sait tout les deux. Je veux continuer d'espérer parce que j'aime Hermione, mais au plus profond de mon cœur je sens que je suis en train de la perdre !

Draco dévisagea Harry n'en revenant pas, il refusait de croire ce qu'il entendait. Sans même réfléchir, il le frappa en plein visage de toutes ses forces. Le brun tomba sur le sol sous l'impact et perdit ses lunettes qui glissèrent sur le sol plus loin. Harry releva les yeux vers Draco sans même émettre une seule plainte, la main sur sa joue endolorie. Cette scène ne lui était pas inconnue mais ce n'était plus la haine qui animait les yeux de Draco, d'autant plus qu'à l'époque forte heureusement il ne frappait pas aussi fort !

\- J'espère que ça t'a remis les idées en place Potter ! » Asséna le Serpentard

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit au même moment. Le blond sans un regard derrière lui se dirigea à l'intérieur. Lui il n'arrêterait jamais d'espérer, jamais !


	5. Legilimens

Pomfresh, le visage sombre, examinait pour la deuxième fois Miss Granger.

« Pomfresh ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Severus, qui venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie

\- Que se passe t-il ?

La médicomage recouvrit délicatement Hermione avant de s'avancer vers le professeur.

\- L'état de Miss Granger se dégrade...

Severus fronça aussitôt les sourcils, il ne s'était pas attendu à cette nouvelle. Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant que Miss Granger était dans le coma, et jamais encore son état n'avait semblait s'aggraver.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

\- Elle perd beaucoup de poids, sa tension chute, les battements de son cœur faiblissent…En bref je dirais qu'elle est en train d'arrêter de se battre...

Severus serra la mâchoire en regardant la jeune femme allongée. A force de la voir chaque jour, le professeur connaissait chacun de ses traits par cœur, et il parvenait déjà à voir ses pommettes se creuser un peu et des cernes se dessiner sous ses yeux.

\- Ne dîtes rien à Potter...

\- Soit, mais je ne pourrais pas lui cacher très longtemps, à la vitesse où Miss Granger est en train de dépérir ça finira par se voir.

\- Il faut que nous reprenions tous depuis le début !

Pomfresh hocha la tête s'installant au bout du lit d'Hermione.

\- Nous savons par Draco que le sort était rouge commença la médicomage

\- Oui et on ne peut pas dire que ça nous aide, une multitude de sort peuvent provoquer un rayon rouge.

\- Nous savons également que ça a brûlé Miss Granger, cela devrait réduire notre champ de recherche

\- Oui mais d'une dizaine de sort tout au plus.

\- Vous ne connaissiez pas le lanceur du sort ?

\- Pas assez pour savoir le type de sort qu'il aime utiliser…et je crains que personne ne puisse plus nous renseigner.

\- Et en prenant en compte l'ensemble des mangemorts, à vous tous vous ne deviez pas avoir un panel si large de sort habituel, si ?

Severus plissa les lèvres

\- Vous l'avez-vu vous-même en soignant les blessés de guerre, quand il s'agit de faire souffrir, ils redoublent d'imagination

\- N'y a-t-il vraiment aucun sort qui pourrait correspondre ?!

\- Pas avec certitude…Et puisque l'état de Miss Granger se dégrade, nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur.

\- Parlons des symptômes engagea Pomfresh, au début je pensais à un coma tel que les moldus le définisse

\- Et maintenant ?

\- Je n'en suis plus sûre, j'ai l'impression que Miss Granger ne dors pas complètement parfois…

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Elle a parfois des réponses à ce qui se passe autour d'elle, comme si elle était là, mais sans pouvoir le montrer, comme si elle était prisonnière de son corps.

Severus songeur réfléchit un moment

\- Vous pensez à une sorte de sortilège d'entrave qui retiendrait son esprit dans son corps

Pomfresh haussa les épaules

\- ça colle avec les symptômes, et c'est le genre de sortilège pervers qu'un mangemort pourrait lancer… Peut-être que depuis le début on cherche une solution, que Miss Granger pourrait nous donner, elle-même, si on lui en donnait l'opportunité

Severus hocha la tête alors que la médicomage poursuivit

\- Vous avez la capacité de le vérifier…

Le professeur comprit aussitôt l'allusion.

\- Il peut être dangereux d'utiliser la légilimencie sur elle Pomfresh

\- Je sais Severus mais nous n'aurions bientôt plus rien à perdre, si nous ne faisons rien. Elle est en train de mourir.

Le professeur hésitant regarda son élève en se pinçant légèrement les lèvres. Pomfresh fut surprise du désespoir qu'elle lut brusquement dans les yeux de Snape.

\- Très bien je vais essayer.

La médicomage lui sourit pour l'encourager posant au passage sa main sur l'épaule de Severus

\- Je vous laisse. Mais Severus... ?

Il tourna la tête vers elle

\- Ça se passera bien" Assura t'elle

Refermant les rideaux autour du lit de sa patiente, Pomfresh s'éloigna le cœur lourd. Elle était affectée par l'état de Miss Granger, mais ce n'était pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal à cette instant. Elle venait de réaliser que Severus Snape, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait, semblait également attaché à la jeune femme.

Avant de changer d'avis, Severus pointa sa baguette sur Hermione en murmurant l'incantation. Il se retrouva comme aspiré dans un profond trou noir. L'obscurité l'entoura pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures jusqu'à ce qu' enfin une rue commença à se dessiner, se baignant peu à peu de lumière. Il reconnu aussitôt, le chemin de traverse. Snape au milieu de la foule qui le contournait, les bras chargés de sac, sent quelqu'un le heurter de plein fouet dans le dos. En se retournant il à la stupeur de tomber face à Hermione Granger tout juste âgée d'une dizaine d'année, préparant visiblement sa rentrée à Poudlard.

« Excusez-moi monsieur, je cherche la boutique d'Olivanders

Seule dans la foule, les cheveux hirsutes couvert par un épais bonnet en laine noire et la moitié du visage caché par une énorme écharpe assortis, Hermione Granger semblaient déjà trop sérieuse pour son jeune âge. Elle tenait comme elle pouvait entre ses moufles un nombre impressionnant de gros livres qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de protéger de la neige, et une petite liste tout juste lisible. La stupeur passée il lui indiqua le chemin d'un geste, incapable de parler.

\- Merci ! »

Elle lui décocha un sourire naïf dévoilant ses dents légèrement trop longues. Il la regarda disparaître avalée par la foule avant d'être violemment repoussé de l'esprit de son élève.


	6. La détresse de Minerva

Avant que vous ralliez, oui je sais ce chapitre est court, mais les informations qui s'y trouve sont importantes. Ok, c'est nul comme excuse mais pour ma défense je n'ais plus de reviews me donnant vos impressions...J'espère qu'il y a toujours des gens qui lisent cette histoire parce que je m'éclate à l'écrire ^^

Bonne lecture !

Minerva trempa machinalement sa plume, perdue dans des méandres de parchemins. Heureusement que Pomfresh avait mis à sa disposition une petite tablette près du lit de Miss Granger. Cela faisait deux jours que Pomfresh avait retiré la bande entourant le visage d'Hermione. La brûlure ne se voyait presque plus et c'était un véritable bonheur de revoir le visage de la jeune femme. La directrice regarda brièvement la patiente en lâchant avec une tendresse presque maternelle.

« Vous au moins vous êtes tranquille, personne ne vous embête avec tout un tas de paperasse à finir !

\- Seriez-vous en train de vous plaindre à Miss Granger, Minerva ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Snape et haussa les épaules avant de regarder Hermione

\- Vous ne valez pas mieux ! Si vous n'aidiez pas Pomfresh, je jurerais que vous lui rendez visite aussi »

Severus reporta aussi son regard sur sa patiente, ignorant délibérément les paroles de la directrice. Il finit par baisser les yeux vers les parchemins que la vieille femme consultait.

« Que faites-vous ?

\- Oh j'essaye de corriger mes copies tout en examinant les nouveaux programmes du ministère, c'est...effrayant. »

Severus s'autorisa un bref sourire regardant l'enseignante finalement poser sa plume avec inquiétude. Minerva avait longtemps semblait immortelle aux yeux de Snape, et puis après la guerre, l'enseignante avait subitement vieillit. Encore aujourd'hui il en était troublé, mais avec le recul, il devinait que pour lui ce devait être la même chose. En pire…

" Redoutez-vous l'arrivée d'une deuxième Dolores Ombrages ? Demanda t-il inquiet

\- Dieu du ciel j'espère que non, mais malgré tous leurs échecs, il est étonnant de constater qu'il soit toujours aussi déterminé à s'immiscer dans les affaires de l'école.

\- Ils échoueront encore Minerva !

\- Dîtes ça aux élèves, ils nous regardent et que voient-ils ? Une enseignante grabataire, et, avec tout mon respect, un ancien mangemort… Comment voulez vous que nous soyons prit au sérieux ?!"

Regardant la directrice tourmentée, Severus amèna une chaise, récupérée près du lit voisin, pour la mettre en face de Minerva et s'y installer

" Minerva, vous avez parfaitement votre place en tant que directrice

\- J'aimerais en être si sûre, Severus, mais je suis fatiguée voyez vous…c'est un miracle si j'arrive encore à invoquer un patronus !

\- Vous êtes faible maintenant, mais par le passé vous avez plus fait pour cette école que n'importe qui. Personne ne peut vous enlever ça.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui compte aux yeux du ministère…

\- et bien dans ce cas qu'ils osent venir nous le dire !"

Minerva lui adresse un sourire tremblant, et dire qu'elle avait douté de cet homme pendant la guerre. C'était maintenant parfaitement claire, elle comprenait qu'Albus lui ai adressé une confiance aveugle. Elle perdit son faible sourire en regardant Hermione.

" Je suis là, en train de me plaindre, alors que cette petite essaye de se battre pour rester en vie.

Severus silencieux regarda Minerva prendre la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

\- Vous pensez qu'elle se réveillera ?

Severus hésita un long moment avant de partager sa récente découverte avec la directrice, il ne voulait donner de faux espoir à personne.

\- J'ai utilisé la légilimencie sur elle Minerva.

La directrice le dévisage

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pomfresh et moi avions une théorie sur un sort d'entrave, et il fallait que nous vérifiions l'activité cérébrale de Miss Granger.

Minerva était tremblante d'anticipation

\- Malheureusement je n'ais pas put interagir directement avec elle, ce qui fausse notre hypothèse, mais j'ai quand même trouvé quelque chose…

\- Et qu'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Que Miss Granger est une Occlumens suffisamment puissante pour créer de faux souvenirs

\- Quoi ?

Minerva ne comprenant plus rien secoue la tête en regardant Hermione, elle était surprise de constater qu'elle ne connaissait peut-être pas aussi bien son élève qu'elle le croyait

\- Je la soupçonne d'avoir fait des recherches sur le sujet pour aider Monsieur Potter quand celui-ci était régulièrement attaqué par le seigneur des ténèbres.

\- ça lui ressemble bien de faire ça…murmure Minerva déçue qu'il ne lui donne pas plutôt une solution pour la guérir

\- Ne perdez pas espoir Minerva, ce faux souvenir veut dire qu'elle est toujours là, piégée quelque part et qu'elle a essayé de me faire passer un message.

\- Est-ce que je peux faire quoi que ce soit

Severus regarde Miss Granger en plissant légèrement les yeux

\- Il faut que je comprenne le sens de ce qu'elle a voulu me montrer, m'autoriserais vous a voir les affaires de Miss Granger ?

Minerva le regarda un long moment avant de hocher la tête

\- Très bien, je vous les ferais parvenir."


	7. Interrogations

" Tu ne l'as trouve pas amincit ? Demanda au bout d'un long silence Harry

Draco tourna la tête vers lui ne répondant pas pour poser une autre question

-Pourquoi tu es là, tu devrais aller dormir, c'est le deal avec Pomfresh

\- Je sais, mais j'ai l'impression que quelque chose ne vas pas…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Pomfresh a l'air inquiète, je n'ais plus croisé Snape depuis plusieurs jours, et l'état d'Hermione à l'air de s'aggraver

\- Elle nous le dirait aussitôt, tu le sais

\- Je n'en suis plus si sûr.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ses derniers temps Potter ?!

Le brun soupira en baissant la tête

\- Je me pose un tas de question…

Draco fronça les sourcils en le regardant

\- Est-ce que je dois encore te frapper ?

\- Je suis sérieux Draco !

\- Moi aussi.

Harry secoua la tête

\- Non mais dis moi par exemple pourquoi Snape s'occupe d'Hermione, franchement Draco donne moi une bonne raison !

\- contrairement à ce que tu t'évertue à croire ce n'est pas un monstre !

\- Je n'ais pas dit ça !

\- J'ai demandé de l'aide à Severus…

\- Oui mais avant même que tu ne lui demande, il essayait déjà de trouver une solution. Pourquoi ?

Draco resta silencieux

\- Il a était jusqu'à s'occuper tous les jours d'elle, changer ses pansements, Pomfresh m'a aussi dit qu'il ne dormait presque plus ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas !

\- Peut-être qu'il fait ça autant pour moi que pour toi….enfin je veux dire pour ta mère…Draco murmurait conscient qu'il s'aventurait sur un terrain houleux.

Harry secoua la tête

\- J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose qu'il ne nous dit pas

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois avoua Draco, forcé de reconnaître que son parrain était très secret.

\- Est-ce que tu sais comment il a survécu à la morsure de Naguini… Quand j'ai quitté la cabane j'étais certain qu'il était mort !

Draco secoua la tête

\- Tout ce que Minerva a accepté de me dire c'est qu'elle a retrouvé Snape, à peine conscient, à côté du corps de Bellatrix, poignardée avec sa propre dague."

Harry fronça les sourcils, dans l'état où était Snape, il n'aurait pas put avoir le dessus sur Bellatrix. C'était une évidence, il respirait à peine autant affecté par le poison que par la blessure au niveau de la jugulaire. Le jeune homme pouvait encore sentir le sang de Snape sur ses doigts, et la vie de ce dernier s'éteindre lentement. Le professeur lui-même avait semblait croire mourir, sinon il ne lui aurait jamais donné ses souvenirs. Il serra la mâchoire c'était probablement le moment le plus difficile qu'il avait eut à affronter pendant la guerre. Perdu dans ses mauvais souvenirs Harry sursauta quand une main se posa sur son épaule

" Eh... murmura tout bas Draco pour le sortir de sa torpeur

Harry lui lança un regard rempli de gratitude

Le blond retira sa main en soupirant

\- On découvrira ce qui s'est passé, mais pour l'instant il faut se concentrer sur la guérison d'Hermione, et si tu as le moindre doute, on questionnera Pomfresh demain.

Harry hocha la tête

\- Merci Draco…pour tout.

\- Et je te rappelle qu'elle ma sauvé la vie…

\- ça n'empêche…Merci."

00000000000000

Le souvenir de Miss Granger tournait en boucle dans l'esprit de Severus, il savait qu'un message était caché en dessous, encore fallait-il le déchiffrer. Il fronça les sourcils, assis à son bureau dans sa salle de classe vide. Son regard se posa à la place qu'Hermione Granger avait occupée pendant 8 ans. Minerva avait déposé sur le pupitre, la grande malle contenant l'ensemble des affaires personnelles de la jeune femme. Severus était prêt à parier qu'elle avait plus de livres que de vêtements

\- Qu'est-ce que vous essayez de me dire Miss Granger….

Ouvrant la malle de la jeune femme il retira les uniformes d'écolière placés au dessus, l'écharpe de Griffondor, ainsi qu'une cape d'hiver, et un sac réduit magiquement de vêtement. Comme il le pensait le reste ne contenait que des livres. Il fouilla un moment avant de trouver un énorme livre de potion qui attira son regard. C'était loin d'être le petit manuel de potion demandé en dernière années. En cherchant dans sa mémoire, Severus se souvient que dans le faux souvenir de Miss Granger c'était ce livre qui était au dessus de la pile de ceux qu'elle portait. Il ne savait pas si ça voulait vraiment dire quelque chose, mais pour l'heure c'était l'unique hypothèse qu'il avait. Remettant en place rapidement le reste des affaires de la jeune femme, Severus referma la grosse malle en bois. L'heure tardive lui fit quitter sa salle de cours pour ses appartements. Les lieux sombres et fidèles au propriétaire dévoilèrent un tout autre aspect une fois quelques bougies allumées. L'un des pans de mur entièrement couvert d'une bibliothèque en bois massif apporté un peu de chaleur à cette pièce. Les murs en bois et pierre dépourvus de fenêtres avaient l'avantage de dégager un sentiment de sécurité, c'était probablement pour ça que c'était le seul endroit où Severus se sentait réellement bien. Il posa le livre sur la table hésitant à l'ouvrir maintenant. Plus il avançait et plus il s'apercevait qu'il entrait dans la vie privée de son élève, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Il venait à douter de ses intentions primaires, de sa légitimité dans tout ça. Abandonnant pour l'instant le livre là, il se tourna vers un immense meuble également ancien en bois. Severus avait besoin d'un verre, peut-être même deux…


	8. La confrontation

Merci Manon voilà la suite !

Harry agité redoutait l'échange qui allait suivre. Minerva avait tenu à réunir l'ensemble des proches d'Hermione dans la salle commune de Griffondor pour leur parler. Luna et Neville assis l'un à côté de l'autre occupé le canapé au fond de la pièce juste à côté de la cheminé. Ginny en retrait était assise, tête baissée, dans le fauteuil à côté. Tandis que Draco occupait l'autre fauteuil en face du couple. Harry, incapable de rester immobile faisait les cents pas, le silence était assourdissant. Il le fut plus encore quand Minerva apparue au côté de Severus. Constatant l'atmosphère déjà morose dans la pièce, elle prit la parole aussitôt entrée, tant qu'elle en avait encore le courage

" Il faut que nous parlions de l'état de Miss Granger

Harry serra les lèvres alors que tout le monde semblait retenir leur respiration

\- Est-ce que vous abandonnez les recherches ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Luna qui fut la seule à oser poser la question qui torturait toutes les personnes présentes dans cette pièce

\- Non bien sûr que non lâcha aussi Minerva

\- Alors vous avez trouvez un moyen de l'aider ? poursuivit la blonde

Devant le mutisme soudain de Minerva, Severus prit le relais

\- Je crains que non. Nous voulions vous avertir que l'état de Miss Granger se dégrade.

Le brun serra la mâchoire en lançant un regard à Draco qui baissant aussitôt les yeux. Finalement il n'avait même pas été nécessaire de questionner Pomfresh, Harry avait la confirmation de ses doutes. Après un long silence il murmura les yeux baissés le souffle court

\- Est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?

Minerva abattue baissa la tête. Severus, silencieux, hésita. Jusqu'à présent il avait tenu a gardé ses récente découverte secrète pour ne pas donner de faux espoir à Potter. Mais peut-être qu'un faux espoir valait mieux que pas d'espoir du tout.

\- Je poursuis mes recherches

\- Ca fait des mois que tu ne trouve rien Severus objecta aussitôt Draco en se levant.

\- non, c'est inexact.

L'ensemble des regards se tournèrent vers lui

\- Je ne souhaitais pas en parler avant d'avoir une vraie piste de recherche, mais l'état de Miss Granger s'étant dégradé…Autant ne plus garder cela secret

Harry essaya de décrypter l'expression de son professeur, il n'était pas triste, il était furieux.

\- C'est pourtant votre spécialité de garder des secrets ! Même à propos de ma meilleure amie vous ne pouvez pas vous en empêcher !

Minerva voulu intervenir, d'un geste Severus parfaitement calme l'en empêcha. Il s'attendait parfaitement à ce genre de réaction chez son élève.

\- Pourriez vous nous laissez demanda t-il étonnant l'ensemble des personnes présentes.

En général, et ce même après une nette amélioration de leurs relation...Severus Snape et Harry Potter ne restaient pas seuls dans une même pièce. Après un long moment de flottement, Minerva entraina l'ensemble des amis d'Harry avec elle à l'extérieur. Une fois sorti Draco soupira en s'apercevant qu'il avait cessé de respirer. La haine d'Harry était tellement palpable, mais il n'était dupe. Il savait parfaitement que c'était une façade, un moyen de se protéger du chagrin. Et pour ça, personne d'autre que Severus Snape n'était plus qualifié pour le raisonner. Si toutefois cela ne tournait pas mal, Harry était blessant quand il était en colère, et Severus Snape face à l'insolence n'était pas le plus patient des hommes.

Une fois seuls la pièce sembla se rétrécir brusquement pour Harry qui ne faiblit pourtant pas. Il ne craignait plus son professeur et ce, depuis bien longtemps

\- Je veux des explications Snape, sur tout ! A commencer par la raison pour laquelle vous aidez Hermione !

Si Snape s'attendait à une telle colère, il ne s'attendait en revanche pas à cette question

Il plissa légèrement les yeux. En entrant dans cette pièce plus tôt, Severus s'était promis de ne pas lui mentir, pourtant il n'était pas prêt à admettre la vérité.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien cela qui vous intéresse ?! Je vous apprends que j'ai peut-être trouvé quelque chose et c'est ça que vous voulez savoir ?!

\- Vos actions ne peuvent être désintéressées, elles ne le sont jamais !

Snape détourna son regard, sur ce point le Griffondor le connaissait trop bien.

\- Est-ce que c'est pour ma mère demanda Harry moins assuré

Son professeur reporta aussitôt son regard sur lui, une lueur indéchiffrable dans les yeux. Il mit une éternité à répondre mais, surprenant Harry, il le fit d'un ton toujours très calme

\- Non Monsieur Potter, ça n'a rien à voir.

\- Alors expliquez-moi !

\- Cela vous apaiserez t-il de savoir que je paye simplement ma dette envers elle ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Snape, qu'est-ce qu'Hermione avait bien put faire pour lui.

\- Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Severus croisa les bras entrainant dans son geste sa cape. Cette posture était identique à celle qu'il avait eut au premier cours de potion d'Harry. Cependant ce n'était plus menaçant c'était juste indécis. Pour la première fois Harry vit son professeur hésiter

\- Cela ne concerne que moi Monsieur Potter…

Le brun s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Severus le coupa aussitôt

-Et je ne suis moi-même pas sur de comprendre ce qui s'est passé….

Le Griffondor le regarda avant de légèrement sourire

\- Recevoir de l'aide, ce n'est pas le genre de chose à laquelle vous êtes habitué, n'est-ce pas ?

La conversation entres eux prenait un tournant auquel Severus ne s'était pas préparer. Il préféra changer de sujet

\- J'ai utilisé la légilimencie pour vérifier l'activité cérébrale de Miss Granger.

Harry ne lui reprocha pas de changer de conversation, il s'y attendait. Draco lui avait souvent dit qu'il ne pouvait pas connaitre Severus, parce que quand il se risquait à s'approcher un peu plus, son parrain fuyait toujours.

\- Et qu'avez-vous trouvé ?

Severus choisit avec précaution ses mots

\- Qu'elle est toujours là, Harry, et je la ramènerai.


	9. L'élève de Dumbledor

**Merci Manon, je ne te fais pas attendre plus longtemps, voilà la suite !**

 **Merci plume pourpre, visiblement la fin du chapitre 8 t'as plu ;) voilà la suite !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

Après avoir passé la journée dans la réserve interdite, Snape regagna ses appartements. Son regard se posa presque immédiatement sur le livre qu'il avait abandonné la veille. La conversation qu'il avait eut avec Potter se superposa à ses principes. Peu importe qu'il viole la vie privée de Miss Granger, il était plus que temps qu'il éclaircisse cette histoire, et qu'elle se réveille. Prenant le livre de potion il s'assoit dans le canapé, placé idéalement devant la cheminée. D'un geste celle-ci s'alluma et crépita tranquillement. Severus étudia un moment la couverture, elle semblait ancienne, comme si une partie du souvenir était réelle, comme si elle l'avait depuis le début. Il passa sa main sur le vieux tissu recouvrant le carton, il avait bien du mal à définir la couleur que le livre avait. L'ouvrant pour découvrir la première page il lut le titre sans grand intérêt et leva les yeux vers le haut de la page où Miss Granger avait écrit rapidement à la plume ses initiales. Promenant ses doigts sur le bord des pages Snape le feuilletta brièvement jusqu'à ce qu'une enveloppe ne tombe du livre pour atterrir sur ses genoux. Suspendant son geste Severus fronça les sourcils, il posa le livre sur ses jambes et entreprit de regarder cette enveloppe plus attentivement, elle portait le cachet de Dumbledor, un phœnix. Pour le reste aucun destinataire particulier n'était désigné. Sa curiosité définitivement piqué à vive, Severus arracha le dessus de l'enveloppe pour y sortir un parchemin. Il y reconnu aussitôt la calligraphie fine de Dumbledor.

 _Hermione ,_

 _Si tu lis ceci, cela voudra dire que je ne pourrais désormais plus être ton guide. J'ose espérer que mon enseignement te permettra de comprendre ce que j'ai fais, et pourquoi je l'ai fais. Les apparences peuvent être trompeuse, et les prochains événements t'amèneront à croire que ta quête n'est pas juste, mais je t'en conjure, fais moi une dernière fois confiance. J'ai foi en toi, tu as toujours était une jeune femme bien trop intelligente pour ton propre bien Hermione. Les lettres te guideront, je sais que tu réussiras, je sais que tu le sauveras._

 _Albus Dumbledor_

Severus releva les yeux, avec l'impression agaçante qu'il avait à présent plus de question que de réponse. Albus avait donc écrit une lettre posthume à Miss Granger en lui confiant une dernière mission. Le professeur examina plusieurs fois la dernière phrase sans en comprendre le sens jusqu'à ce que son regard se pose sur le livre. Il fronça alors les yeux distinguant parmi les lignes une lettre entourée. Déposant l'enveloppe et le parchemin à côté de lui sur l'accoudoir, Severus reporta son attention sur les pages qui avait retenues l'enveloppe prisonnière. Contrairement à toutes les autres, des lettres y avaient été entourées par intermittence sur ses deux pages. Prenant sa baguette Severus matérialisa toutes les lettres entourées qui flottèrent devant lui étincelante. Un autre geste les arrangea pour former un ensemble cohérent. Severus Snape écarquilla les yeux, quand, devant lui, en lettre d'or, oscillait son propre prénom.

 **000000000000000000**

Soupirant Severus regarda la faible lueur de bougie qui l'éclairait. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir à faire ça, mais la situation l'exigeait. Après une longue minute d'hésitation Snape s'avança vers lui et retira le drap découvrant le portrait d'Albus Dumbledor semblant endormie.

« Cessez de faire semblant, vous n'êtes guère plus convaincant en peinture qu'en vrai…

Le directeur malicieux se redressa avec son éternel sourire.

\- Oh excuse moi mon garçon, j'avais oublié à quel point tu me connaissais…

Snape plissa les lèvres ne répondant pas. Il resta là silencieux dévisageant le vieil homme, c'était étrange de le revoir ainsi, ces portraits étaient si vivants. Il comprenait facilement le drap, et le fait que Minerva l'ai accrochait au fond de la bibliothèque de son bureau.

\- Tu as une mine épouvantable lança, d'un aplomb légendaire, l'ancien directeur

\- Ne faites pas semblant de ne pas savoir pourquoi je suis venue

Albus se frotta la barbe d'un air absent. Il étudia l'expression de Snape qui se transforma en fureur

\- Dîtes moi que c'est faux, dîtes moi que vous n'avez pas demandé a Miss Granger de me sauver !

Le directeur surpris dévisagea Snape, pour la première fois depuis que Snape connaissait Dumbledor il avait réussi à lui clouer le bec en le surprenant. C'était presque gratifiant, mais si c'était la vérité, alors il était trop furieux pour s'en réjouir.

Albus finit par sourire d'un air qui semblait attendri.

\- C'est Miss Granger qui est venue me trouver, elle n'était qu'en deuxième année, et pourtant elle semblait avoir déjà tout compris à la guerre qui se préparait

\- et vous vous en avez profitez, l'occasion était trop bel d'en faire l'un de vos pions !

\- Miss Granger voulait la même chose que toi, sauvez Harry, et moi je voulais simplement que tu reste en vie !

Severus n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il entendait.

\- Vous vous êtes servis d'elle !

\- Non cette petite à tort ou à raison t'as fais confiance ! Elle était persuadé que tu protégeais Harry, et c'est pour ça qu'avant même que je ne lui demande, elle était prête à te sauver ! Elle a fait son choix !

\- Non c'était tout sauf un choix !

Snape amer tourna le dos au tableau

\- En te sauvant c'est sa vie qu'elle a sauvé Severus !

Le sorcier s'arrêta aussitôt ne parvenant pas à comprendre le sens des mots d'Albus. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que ce vieillard parle avec des énigmes ?!

\- Que voulez vous dire ?

\- Que si tu veux la réveiller tu dois d'abord comprendre comment elle t'a sauvé Severus."

 **00000000000000000**

Les vacances de noël approchaient. Harry seul dans la salle commune de Griffondor était plus songeur que d'ordinaire. Draco entra après une énième lutte avec le tableau gardant le passage. C'était certain que quelque année plutôt il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à passer autant de temps dans la salle commune de Griffondor. Mais tout ça ne voulait plus rien dire, surtout quand il revoyait très distinctement Hermione s'interposer pour lui sauver la vie.

« Tu ne devrais pas être auprès d'Hermione ?

\- Elle n'est pas seule, ne t'inquiète pas.

Harry fronça les sourcils forçant Draco à s'expliquer

\- Severus est avec elle.

Harry détourna son regard pour se plonger à nouveau dans de sombres pensées. L'idée de passer les fêtes sans elle le rendait profondément mélancolique.

\- Va dormir Harry

\- Si seulement j'y parvenais…

Draco soupira s'installant en face de son ancien ennemi

\- la victoire est bien amère pour l'instant n'est-ce pas ?

Harry hocha lentement la tête en regardant, les yeux vides, les flammes dans l'âtre.

\- je ne t'ais pas remercié murmura soudain le brun brisant le silence

\- de quoi ?

\- de m'avoir frappé

Draco sourit

\- Avec plaisir Potter."

Il eut le même sourire en regardant le blond, lui aussi semblait fatigué. Ce soir ils se redécouvraient en somme. Hermione avait brisé la frontière de haine qu'ils s'étaient construit. Face à l'épreuve qu'ils vivaient tous il était stupide de tourner le dos aux personnes souhaitant aider. Au début ça n'avait pas été facile, il fallait pardonner. Harry n'avait jamais ressenti véritablement de la haine pour Draco, mais celui –ci avait surpassé d'effort pour qu'il le déteste. Avec l'âge leurs querelles avaient d'ailleurs prit une tournant beaucoup plus dangereux. L'image de Draco le corps lacéré lui revenait sans cesse en flash dans son esprit.

" Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de tout ce qui s'est passé avant… que nous soyons capables de nous supporter…

Le blond releva la tête il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Harry l'amène sur ce terrain

\- Ce que je t'ais fais….entama Draco

\- Je suis tout autant responsable que toi.

\- Je t'ais provoqué

\- J'aurais pu ne pas réagir, mais à la fin je te haïssais tellement…Je n'arrivais pas à te comprendre

\- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Harry, avant de te défendre tu m'as tendu la main tellement de fois.

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant je te comprends, maintenant je sais ce que tu as ressentis, je sais que tu as souffert tout autant que moi.

Le Blond serra la mâchoire en dévisageant Harry

\- J'aurais tellement aimé le comprendre avant d'essayer de te blesser.

\- Tu avais autre chose à penser sourit-il essayant de dédramatiser, il n'aimait pas repensait à cette période de sa vie. Cela le rendait encore plus coupable vis-à-vis du cadeau qu'Hermione lui avait fait en donnant sa vie pour lui.

\- Je suis anéanti par l'état d'Hermione, mais je suis aussi soulagé que tu sois en vie"

Sans réfléchir Draco prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Le contact électrisa le brun qui plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux bleu clair du Serpentard. Harry le remercie silencieusement, ce contact était étrange mais ça l'apaisait. Draco baissa les yeux la peau d'Harry le brûlait. Il relâcha sa prise en se levant soudain mal à l'aise, Harry se leva en même temps que lui.

" Je devrais aller dormir" Engagea t-il

Draco hocha la tête silencieusement ne voyant pas Harry s'approcher de lui. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, les lèvres du brun s'abattaient avec désespoir sur les siennes. Ça ne dura que quelque seconde et une fois séparés ils n'osèrent plus se regarder.

« Je suis désolé

\- ne le sois pas répondit aussitôt Draco troublé par ce que venait de se passer

Harry entrouvrit les lèvres avant de murmurer une phrase qui termina d'achever Draco

\- Je ne veux pas être seul cette nuit. »


	10. Une biche ou une loutre ?

**Voilà le flashback tant attendu ! J'espère que le chapitre vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture**

Pomfresh et Minerva peinaient à suivre l'enseignant en potion dans les couloirs menant à l'infirmerie.

" Snape vous êtes certain que c'est une bonne idée ?

\- Absolument pas…

Minerva et Pomfresh échangèrent un regard alors que le professeur de potion poursuivait

\- ….Mais selon Albus en comprenant comment elle m'a sauvé, je saurais comment la soigner

\- Albus ? interrogea Minerva

\- Attendez elle vous a sauvé ? Lâcha Pomfresh complètement perdu

\- Comment croyez vous que ma jugulaire se soit refermée, toute seule ?

\- J'ai pensais que ce n'était que superficiel argua Pomfresh

\- Si c'était le cas vous ne m'auriez pas retrouvé baignant dans une marre de sang. .

Minerva essayant de suivre reprit

\- Mais alors Bellatrix qu'on a retrouvé à côté de vous ?

\- Je ne me souviens pas de tout en détail c'est pour ça que je dois utiliser la légilimencie, en supposant que Miss Granger me laisse faire…Par Salazar si Dumbledor l'a lui-même entrainé cela risque de compliquer les choses

Minerva l'arrêta brusquement au milieu du couloir une main plaquée sur son buste, elle avait besoin d'explication claire et de reprendre son souffle

Snape serra la mâchoire d'agacement

\- Tout d'abord je veux tout savoir de cette histoire de sauvetage, quand Pomfresh vous a retrouvé, elle était guidé par votre patronus, si vous aviez la force d'invoquer un patronus vous pouviez vous soigner non ? Et pourquoi diable n'a-t'elle pas vu Miss Granger sur les lieux ?

Pomfresh leva discrètement la main attirant le regard de la directrice

\- A ma connaissance aucun sort n'aurait put réparer la jugulaire de Severus si comme il l'affirme celle-ci était bel et bien déchiré

N'aimant pas le sous-entendu Snape lui adressa un regard noir

\- Je m'étouffais dans mon propre sang Pomfresh…

\- Soit…. arrêta Minerva toujours en barrant le chemin à Severus... Reprenez je vous pris !

Severus soupira il avait gardé tout ça secret aussi longtemps qu'il le pouvait mais maintenant qu'il savait pour Dumbledor ça devenait un peu trop gros à dissimuler. Et pourquoi faire après tout.

\- Pourriez vous nous laisser Pomfresh s'il vous plait ?

La médicomage coopèra aussitôt retournant voir sa patiente.

Après une longue hésitation Severus raconta patiemment ce qui s'était passé ce jour là.

\- Par je ne sais quel miracle j'étais seulement inconscient quand le trio d'or à quitter la cabane de pêche. Je ne me voyais pas vraiment mourir dans cet endroit minable, alors j'ai essayé de ramper pour sortir… C'est là que j'ai vu Bellatrix et Granger, elles étaient engagés dans un duel où la mangemort avait l'avantage.

Minerva les lèvres entrouvertes l'expression indécise l'écouter religieusement

\- J'étais presque certain que la dernière chose que je verrais serait l'exécution de Miss Granger et pourtant elle a visiblement réussit à tuer Bellatrix. En reprenant consciente elle était là les mains autour de ma gorge pour arrêter le saignement. Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais ce qui est certain c'est que la plaie a cicatrisé et que le venin a disparu de mon sang.

Minerva accusa la nouvelle en hocha lentement la tête

\- Bien dîtes moi maintenant ce que vient faire Albus dans tout ça

\- J'ai supposé à tort que les talents d'Occlumencie de miss Granger lui venait de ses recherches personnelles pour venir en aide à Monsieur Potter. Mais elle était l'élève de Dumbledor

\- Excusez-moi ?

\- Ils ont conclues une alliance pendant la deuxième année de Miss Granger, il l'a entrainé pour qu'au moment venu elle puisse me sauver

\- Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'Albus ne voulait pas que je meurs et parce que Miss Granger croyez que j'étais le plus a même de protéger Monsieur Potter. Je me suis demandé tellement de fois pourquoi elle était là près de la cabane du pêcheur au lieu d'être avec Potter et Weasley. Depuis le début elle essayait de me sauver et Bellatrix n'a fait que la retarder.

Minerva stupéfaite tourna le dos à Severus le visage complètement fermée

\- Comment l'avez-vous découvert ?

\- Albus lui-même lâcha le professeur amer

\- Et donc vous pensez utilisez ce fameux sort, que Miss Granger a utiliser pour vous soigner, afin de la soigner à son tour

Severus hocha la tête

\- Il faut juste que je sache quel sort, et il n'y a que dans les souvenirs de Miss Granger que je trouverais la réponse.

Minerva songeuse secoua soudain la tête

\- Mais si toute cette histoire est vraie comme est-ce que vous expliquez que le patronus qui ai averti Pomfresh ne soit pas une loutre mais une biche

\- Pour l'instant je ne l'explique pas.

Pomfresh revint en courant

\- Minerva, Severus, il y a un problème avec Miss Granger !

Les deux enseignants arrivèrent rapidement à l'infirmerie suivit par la médicomage. Ginny en larme avait été éloigné du lit de Miss Granger où cette dernière convulsait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? demanda difficilement la rousse entre sanglot et crise de panique

Minerva l'attira contre elle pour l'apaiser et leva la tête vers Severus

\- Faites le et vite !

Severus hocha la tête se dirigea vers Miss Granger en levant sa baguette

\- Legilimens !

 _La douleur fut effroyable. Jamais Hermione n'aurait crut pouvoir avoir si mal physiquement et sentir son âme se détruire. Elle avait finalement comprit que si elle voulait survivre et arriver a ses fins il lui faudrait essayer de tuer en retour. Dans l'adrénaline d'un combat, la peur ou la colère pouvait aveugler. Elle aurait aimé l'être totalement, car peut-être pourrait elle alors se pardonner. Au lieu de ça allongée sur le dos dans la poussière et le sang, elle regarda droit dans les yeux Bellatrix Lestranges. Toutes deux étaient parfaitement conscientes que l'échéance de ce combat laisserait un vainqueur et un cadavre. Le sang coula de son arcade et de ses lèvres, Hermione aurait probablement préférée être dans de meilleures dispositions, pour espérer avoir une chance. Elle regarda plus loin sur le sol sa baguette brisée en deux. Se redressant, la jeune femme refusait pour autant de baisser les bras, elle esquiva un sort et en projeta un autre grâce à la magie vive. Il s'apprêta à atteindre sa cible quand Bellatrix le contra sans mal. Hermione n'était pas de taille à lutter, des lacunes qu'elle possédait, l'attaque était la pire. Mais au nouveau sort qui la projeta en arrière, Hermione essaya de se relever, encore et encore, ne voulant abandonner pour rien au monde. Elle avait une tâche bien plus importante à accomplir. La Griffondor cracha le sang qui lui montait à la gorge sur le sol et serra la mâchoire. Face à elle, cette pulsion dans les yeux de son adversaire, cette folie dans le regard, la dérouta complètement. Avait-elle le même regard à cet instant ? La même folie alors qu'elle encaissait les coups dans le seul but de pouvoir les rendre. Elle ne se releva pas à temps, Bellatrix la plaquant au sol d'un genou appuyé sur l'épaule. Elle retourna Hermione et serra ses mains autour de son cou._

 _« Je savais que je pourrais finir ce que j'ai commencé. »_

 _La jeune sorcière plaça ses mains sur les poignets de sa tortionnaire dans l'espoir de pouvoir lui faire lâcher prise mais elle ne serra que d'avantage et Hermione n'avait presque plus de force. Bellatrix avait complètement délaissée sa baguette ne tirant le plaisir qu'en arrachant la vie de ses mains. Hermione se débat, la griffant, essayant de se soustraire, de se redresser, mais peine perdu. Elle tourna alors la tête à la recherche d'une quelconque aide tout en murmurant avant de perdre sa voix_

 _« Aidez-moi…. »_

 _C'était futile, peut-être même pathétique et cela fit d'ailleurs beaucoup rire Bellatrix. Mais au-delà de ça, quand on voyait sa vie s'échapper le corps se mettait à fonctionner par instinct, pour survivre. Les doigts d'Hermione qui cherchaient autour d'elle attrapèrent une pierre et sans réfléchir, elle frappa de toutes ses forces. La prise se desserra et Bellatrix tomba en arrière légèrement désorientée. Hermione prit une profonde inspiration comme si elle sortait de l'eau après avoir manqué de se noyer. La brûlure dans ses poumons était insupportable. Serrant les poings de douleur, sa cage thoracique s'éleva frénétiquement alors qu'elle se mit à tousser. Le sang envahissait sa bouche, amplifiant sa toux. Tremblante Hermione essaya de ramper pour s'éloigner de Bellatrix. Celle-ci reprenant ses repères porta ses doigts à sa tempe ouverte et se mit à rire. Hermione tourna la tête regardant Bellatrix sortir des plies de sa cape son poignard qu'elle planta d'un geste vif dans la cuisse d'Hermione pour l'immobiliser. La jeune femme hurla de douleur se tournant sur le flan. Il y avait beaucoup de sang et la lame transperçait de part et d'autre le muscle de sa cuisse. La mangemort agrippa le poignard pour ramener Hermione vers elle, élargissant au passage la plaie à la cuisse de celle-ci. Le visage marqué par la douleur Hermione ne pouvait plus rien faire son corps entier tremblant, ne répondait plus à aucun mouvement. Elle leva les yeux vers Bellatrix, qui contemplait sa proie. Si elle ne faisait rien, le combat prendrait fin bientôt. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, elle regarda le couteau logé dans sa cuisse. Hermione savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas l'enlever, que si elle avait touché l'artère, elle se viderait de son sang en quelques minutes. Mais les options pour s'en sortir se réduisaient. En serrant les dents, Hermione attrapa à deux mains la poignée du couteau. Expirant plusieurs fois pour se donner du courage elle arracha celui-ci de la plaie et se jeta en avant sur Bellatrix. Son corps retombant lourdement sur celui de la sorcière, leurs visages furent l'un en face de l'autre. La dague planté en plein cœur, Bellatrix écarquilla légèrement les yeux, lèvres ensanglantés. La haine avait semblait quitter son regard pour n'y laisser qu'un grand vide. Hermione resta immobile et ceux bien après avoir réalisé qu'elle était morte. Sa poitrine lui faisant mal, elle leva les yeux vers la cabane. Détachant sa ceinture elle appliqua un garrot pour arrêter le saignement et se lever. Snape était toujours là, allongé sur le sol dans une marre de sang. Elle se laissa tomber près de lui espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Essayant d'avoir les idées claires et de garder son sang froid, Hermione serra les poings à s'en faire mal. Elle regarda la plaie béante et le sang qui s'en échappait, sa jugulaire devait être perforée. Snape était inconscient le corps secoué de sombre-saut sa gorge obstruée par le sang et l'air, il devait vivre un véritable calvaire. Elle regarda la baguette de Snape sur le sol mais réalisa qu'aucun sort ne fonctionnerais, le poison était en train de le tuer, il perdait trop de sang et sa jugulaire était irréparable. Hermione serra la mâchoire se souvenant du discours de Dumbledor, quand il ne semblait plus y avoir d'option, alors il restait la magie noire. Elle plaça rapidement sa main, paume contre la peau sous la nuque de Snape. Puis sans hésiter cette fois, Hermione plaça son autre main pleine de son propre sang à même la plaie pour y exercer une pression qu'elle maintient aussi régulière que possible. Le sang s'écoulait d'abord toujours entre les doigts pâles de la jeune femme, mais peu à peu trouvant la bonne pression, il cessa. Ses lèvres commencèrent alors à bouger imperceptiblement murmurant à voix basse._

 _"Sit vita tua erunt, sit vita tua erunt mihi, a sanguine feodus, surgere"_

 _Les minutes suivantes à le regarder essayer de s'accrocher lui semblèrent les plus longues de toute sa vie. Il finit par ouvrir les yeux et respirer plus facilement, lentement son regard transperçant la jeune femme. Elle desserra les lèvres laissant ses mains parfaitement immobiles en attendant d'être certaine que ça avait marché. Elle parvient à faire apparaitre un patronus avec la magie vive qui brillait d'une fragile lumière opaque._

 _« Vas chercher de l'aide » souffla t'elle._

 _La biche virevolta dans l'air avant de disparaitre. Serrant les doigts Hermione essayait elle aussi de lutter. La Griffondor commençait seulement à se remettre, les larmes coulant sur son visage. Elles révélaient derrière, la poussière et le sang, la couleur pâle de sa peau. Snape leva les yeux vers elle alors qu'une larme d'Hermione tomba sur sa joue. Hermione Granger savait que la guerre n'était pas un jeu, qu'elle était cruelle, éprouvante et difficile. Mais dans tous les scenarios envisagés, elle n'avait à aucun moment pensé pouvoir baigner dans une marre de sang, le corps meurtrie. Le calvaire dura encore dix bonnes minutes pendant lesquels Snape perdit à nouveau connaissance. Ressentant une douloureuse brûlure au niveau de son propre cou Hermione retira sa main étudiant la cicatrice qui avait remplacé la blessure béante du professeur. Quand Pomfresh, escorté par des sorciers qui la protégeait, arriva, Hermione était déjà repartie._

Snape projeter brusquement en dehors des souvenirs d'Hermione Granger, met un moment avant de se remettre de l'intensité de ce qu'il venait de voir. Et surtout de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Le corps inerte de la jeune Hermione continuait a convulsait avec toujours autant de violence

\- Vous avez trouvez quelque chose ? Pressa Minerva tenant toujours Ginny en larme contre elle.

Pomfresh, elle, tentait tant bien que mal d'immobiliser Hermione pour que celle-ci ne se blesse pas.

Minerva fronça les sourcils face au silence du professeur

\- Severus qu'est-ce que vous avez-vu ?

\- Je sais pourquoi le patronus était une biche….

Le regard de Severus était indéchiffrable, Minerva prit la situation en main

\- Pomfresh conduisait Ginny à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie.

La médicomage attacha Hermione avec des sangles avant d'obtempéra malgré les protestations et les pleurs de la jeune femme.

\- Severus parlez moi, quel sort Miss Granger a utilisé ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps son état empire !

\- Je le sais parfaitement mais Miss Granger a utilisé la magie noire Minerva !"


	11. La dernière bataille d'Hermione

Merci BlueDragibus pour ton commentaire, ton souhait sera exaucé, je te laisse lire !

000000000000000000000

Ginny caressait délicatement la main d'Hermione tout en lui faisait la lecture. La crise s'était enfin calmée et ses deux professeurs discutaient au fond de l'infirmerie. Aujourd'hui la rousse avait choisit les fleurs du mal. Elle se souvenait parfaitement du discours enflammé que sa meilleure amie avait un jour tenu à propos de Baudelaire. Elle finissait de lire l'Albatros et avec un sourire sachant que c'était le préféré d'Hermione, commença à le relire. Elle essayait comme tous les proches d'Hermione de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Tout n'était pas façade, Ginny avait perdu deux frères pendant la guerre, alors elle n'était plus qu'une brindille qui ne demandait qu'à se briser sous le poids du vent. Si elle perdait Hermione, elle perdait le mince espoir qu'elle avait encore dans le cœur. Harry n'avait pas su le comprendre, ils avaient fait face à la douleur de deux façons bien différentes. Il était faux de dire que l'amour était plus fort que la mort, ce n'était qu'une triste illusion, qu'un sordide mensonge. Relevant les yeux vers Hermione, Ginevra interrompit brusquement sa lecture en fronçant les sourcils

" Professeurs ?"

Minerva et Severus alertés rejoignent le chevet de la Griffondor

Sous les yeux des trois personnes présentent le corps d'Hermione sembla se tendre. Elle s'arqua s'élevant du lit de plusieurs centimètres avant que progressivement de la racine jusqu'à la pointe ses boucles châtains devinrent blanches.

La directrice appela en renfort Pomfresh qui entrouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction

Ginny à nouveau sur le point de paniquer se tourna désespérément vers la médicomage

" Elle est en train de perdre le combat, si vous avez trouvez un moyen de la soigner Snape, il faut le faire et maintenant !"

Le professeur de potion échangea un regard vers la directrice qui hocha la tête.

" Miss Weasley

Ginny obtempéra sortant avec Minerva. Severus se tourna vers Pomfresh

\- ça ira Pomfresh, merci."

Hochant la tête la médicomage referma d'un sortilège les rideaux autour du lit d'Hermione. Severus et Minerva n'avaient pas voulu lui révéler la véritable nature du sort qui rongeait Hermione. Cependant pour qu'ils hésitent à intervenir et à la réveiller, il s'était forcément passé quelque chose de très grave.

Serrant la mâchoire Severus desserra le col de sa cape et entailla avec sa baguette la peau au niveau de sa cicatrise. Il reporta son regard vers le cou d'Hermione y décelant une cicatrice à laquelle il n'avait jamais fait attention. Cela confirma une bonne fois pour toute l'utilisation de la magie noire. Il peinait encore pourtant à croire qu'elle en était arrivé là pour le sauver lui. Le pouvoir de persuasion d'Albus Dumbledor était ainsi sans faille. Capable de persuader même la blanche colombe des pires atrocités avec la promesse que la paix reviendrait. Elle n'avait été qu'un pantin de plus dans cette guerre qui n'avait plus aucun sens à présent. Relevant les draps qui couvraient la Griffondor, il répéta son geste en faisant cette fois une petite entaille au niveau de la cicatrice d'Hermione, Severus posa ensuite sa paume sur son cou pour y récupérer son sang puis sur la cuisse de la jeune femme pour le mélanger à celui de Miss Granger. Exactement comme elle l'avait fait plusieurs mois auparavant. Au loin par la porte de l'infirmerie encore ouverte, il pouvait entendre Draco et Potter arrivaient en jurant pour qu'on les laisse entrer. Les minutes suivantes semblèrent durer des années. Severus resta parfaitement immobiles tous le temps que dura cette attente. Il finit par ressentir dans la poitrine et la tête une violente brûlure. Le pacte de sang réalimenté, ils partageaient ensemble les blessures pour se guérir. Il prit le temps de regarder le visage de son élève, elle était très pâle, les lèvres complètement sèches, gercés et ouvertes par endroit. Il ne pouvait précisément estimer le nombre de kilos qu'elle avait perdu mais son visage en était méconnaissable, elle était en train de mourir d'épuisement face à la dernière bataille qu'elle devait mener. Il poursuit son regard sur les boucles de Miss Granger quant celle-ci décidèrent une fois de plus de changer de couleur. Il s'attendait à revoir la couleur châtain miel mais au lieu de ça ce fut un noir aussi intense que le charbon.

" Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Severus se tourna vers Harry, Ginny, et Draco. Minerva lui lança un regard désolé

\- Je n'ai pas put les retenir.

Le professeur chercha mentalement une réponse satisfaisante qu'il n'eut même pas le temps de formuler. L'expression d'Harry en regardant Hermione se transforma brusquement alors qu'il murmura du bout des lèvres.

\- Hermione ?"

Le professeur tournant la tête vers la jeune femme, et voit cette dernière ouvrirent à plusieurs reprises difficilement ses yeux. Là encore la couleur miel de ses iris était devenue noir jais. Elle tenta de bouger légèrement la tête mais ce fut au prix de nombreuses grimaces de douleur qui ouvrirent les petites plaies sur ses lèvres. Severus retira prestement sa main pleine de sang de la cuisse de la Griffondor pour y découvrir la marque indélébile de la magie noire qu'ils portaient. Il n'y avait plus de lien, mais le pacte avait laissé des marques. Et la première d'entres prenait la forme d'un insidieux S sur la peau de Granger. Il devina sans mal le H gravé dans son propre cou. Pomfresh rejoignant le lit de la patiente nettoie la coupure avant de couvrir rapidement la jeune femme. L'incompréhension se lisait dans les yeux de Ginny, Harry et Draco, néanmoins pour une fois ils se concentrèrent uniquement sur Hermione. Ils avaient tellement attendus qu'elle se réveil que la voir ainsi bouger, ouvrir lentement les yeux, c'était irréel. Sans un mot le professeur fit disparaitre sa plaie également se redressant pour s'éloigner du lit. Harry, Ginny et Draco entourèrent rapidement la patiente. Pomfresh et Minerva s'éloignèrent également pour laisser leurs amies retrouver Hermione.

 **00000000000000**

Comme sortant d'un interminable cauchemar, Hermione se sentait complètement épuisée. Sa vue fut dans un premier temps très flou, elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit à peine éclairé de quelque bougie, ça sentait les herbes et la cire. Tournant la tête désorientée elle ne distinguait que des silhouettes autour d'elle. Fronçant les sourcils elle essaya de comprendre ce qui se passer sans y parvenir. Elle avait mal dans l'ensemble du corps et ressentait une étrange brûlure qui disparue presque instantanément. Les silhouettes bougèrent se mélangèrent, elle ferma les yeux plusieurs fois pour retrouver une vue normale. En face d'elle, Hermione put enfin identifier Draco, Harry, et Ginny. Harry pleurant de soulagement se jeta dans ses bras. Au bout de longue minute le brun la lâcha. Hermione la douleur sur le visage avait l'impression à chacun de ses mouvements que son corps entier avait été écrasé par un saule cogneur.

Ginny lui tendit un verre d'eau l'aidant à boire avant de tremper son doigt dans le liquide et de le passer délicatement sur les lèvres tuméfiées de la Griffondor

" Je vais demander à Pomfresh une potion pour soigner ça."

Harry et Draco hochèrent la tête. Le Serpentard assis au pied du lit d'Hermione avait posé sa main sur la cheville de cette dernière la caressant pour la rassurer. Quand à Harry il tenait fermement la main d'Hermione entre la sienne.

" Tu es resté dans le coma pendant très longtemps Hermione, on pensait que tu ne te réveillerais jamais.

La jeune femme encore désorientée, rassembla ses souvenirs, progressivement des images lui revenaient. Elle revoyait Bellatrix, Snape, Draco et une étrange lueur rouge l'aveugler.

\- Hermione, il y a une dernière chose que tu dois savoir…

Elle serra la mâchoire en regardant Harry

\- Ron n'a pas survécu… »

00000000000000000000000

Profitant du fait que Pomfresh examine Hermione, Harry et Draco se dirigèrent vers les cachots pendant que Ginny aidé la médicomage. Snape ne fut pas surpris de les voir faire éruption dans sa salle de classe.

" Je croyais qu'on en avait terminé avec les secrets ? Accusa aussitôt Harry

Severus serra les lèvres

\- Sur ce point vous pouvez me croire Miss Granger est plus forte que moi...

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que Draco prit la parole

\- Comment tu as fait ?

Severus lassé soupira.

\- Est-ce bien important ?

Draco et Harry le dévisagèrent brusquement, leur professeur semblait…perdu.

Harry lança un regard à Draco le blond comprenant le message s'avança vers son parrain et parla sans accusation dans la voix

\- Severus qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le professeur leva les yeux vers le Serpentard. C'était la première fois qu'Harry et Draco voyait leur professeur incertain de la conduite qu'il devait adopté et c'était assez effrayant

Finalement au bout d'interminable minute de silence, Severus repondit en regardant Harry

\- Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir c'est qu'elle a tout fait pour vous protéger !"


	12. Réciprocité

Le début de cette convalescence fut très difficile. Harry, Ginny, et tous les autres étés tellement heureux de la retrouver. Hermione, elle en été encore à essayer de cicatriser, d'encaisser la mort de Ron, de se remettre de cette guerre écoulée il y a plusieurs mois qui pour elle faisait encore rage la veille. C'était troublant, elle avait l'impression de ne plus être elle-même. Elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, elle ne pouvait pas leur reprocher d'être heureux. Le temps avait passé pour eux, ils avaient fait leurs deuils.

En soupirant Hermione se redressa du lit de l'infirmerie où elle était encore clouée, pour les trois prochaines semaines à venir, sous le courroux de Pomfresh. Elle alluma une bougie fermant les yeux brièvement en écoutant le calme, il n'y avait que la nuit qu'elle avait enfin la paix. C'était triste à dire mais elle n'en pouvait plus des visites incessantes de ses amies qui débordaient de bonheur. Elle remarqua sur la table au bout de son lit plusieurs fioles, Snape avait dut profiter du fait qu'elle dormait pour venir apporter des potions à Pomfresh. Elle redoutait l'échange qu'ils auraient, si toutefois malgré les efforts du professeur pour l'éviter, ils se croisaient. La jeune femme regarda le livre sur sa table de chevet, Ginevra lui avait laissé l'exemplaire des fleurs du mal qu'elle lui lisait le jour de son réveil. La jeune Griffondor n'avait pas eut le cœur d'avouer à Ginevra qu'elle ne se souvenait d'aucune des lectures de son amie.

« Vous ne dormez pas ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers Pomfresh.

La médicomage soupira avant de s'asseoir à côté de sa jeune patiente

\- Vous savez miss Granger j'ai passé tellement d'heure à votre chevet à attendre…Je n'ais pas pensé une seule seconde qu'a votre réveil vous puissiez être si malheureuse.

Hermione baissa les yeux ses cordes vocales n'étaient pas encore parfaitement remise, elle avait l'impression de parler comme quelqu'un qu'on avait longuement étranglé. Ce n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs…

\- J'ai juste besoin de temps…

Pomfresh sourit en posant brièvement sa main sur l'épaule d'Hermione

\- Je sais ce que vous ressentez, nous sommes tous passé par là après la guerre. Vous ne devez pas vous sentir coupable d'être en vie, vous avez retrouvé vos amis, et plus important encore ils vous ont retrouvé."

Pomfresh s'éloigna et quelques minutes plus tard les lumières dans son bureau s'éteignirent. Hermione transforma alors d'un informulé ses draps en vêtements chauds et son oreiller en épais gilet de laine. Enfilant le tout elle repoussa ses longs cheveux bouclés dans son dos. Elle n'était pas encore habituée à une telle longueur. Quant à la couleur, elle préféra ne pas y penser.

La jeune femme se félicita d'avoir longuement travaillé la magie vie avec Albus, selon Harry sa baguette s'était brisée et avait disparu pendant la guerre. Se mettre debout fut compliqué. Pour une raison encore inconnu à Pomfresh la blessure infligée par la dague de Bellatrix, faisait atrocement souffrir la jeune femme. La cicatrice était pourtant propre, et le muscle réparé. Il n'y avait aucune raison physique à cette douleur. Pourtant c'est en boitant difficilement qu'Hermione se glissa silencieusement à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie puis à l'extérieur du château.

Elle soupira de soulagement en sentant l'air sur son visage dans les jardins intérieurs de Poudlard. C'était son grand secret, elle adorait venir ici la nuit, quand il n'y avait personne d'autre. Dehors, il faisait très froid et il neigeait. Hermione réalisa soudain qu'elle ignorait jusqu'à la date d'aujourd'hui. Se massant les tempes la jeune femme quitta les jardins jusqu'à rejoindre le parc. La lune éclairait parfaitement le lac et s'y reflétait. Cette vision calma Hermione, elle retrouvait une petite part d'elle-même dans ce quotidien où rien ne lui était familier. Elle était à nouveau cette étudiante qui aimait se nicher contre le grand chêne du parc pour lire et réfléchir en face du lac. Elle s'installa contre le tronc croisant les bras et relevant les genoux contre elle. Par un petit informulé un halo de chaleur l'entoura.

 **0000000000000**

Les cours reprenaient et Hermione avait déjà longuement négocié avec Pomfresh pour reprendre. Négociation perdue d'avance, rien n'était plus têtue que cette médicomage. Harry approuvait cette décision mais à présent, seul, en cours de potion, il regretta son absence. Snape fait apparaitre au tableau les consignes et Harry regarda désespérément la chaise vide à côté de lui. Les 2 prochaines heures seraient absolument interminables. Sur cette pensée il s'apprêta à aller chercher un chaudron quand un bruit de fiole brisé le fit sursauter lui et l'ensemble de la classe. Il leva les yeux vers Snape qui venait de faire tomber les fioles qu'il tenait dans la main. En voyant celle-ci trembler, Harry jeta un regard à Draco. Snape releva les yeux vers l'ensemble des élèves, son regard était sans appel, ils se remirent tous au travail sans broncher. Tous a l'exception de Draco et Harry qui dévisageaient leur professeur.

« Potter, Malfoy à l'infirmerie ! ordonna Snape

Harry fronça les sourcils croyant avoir mal entendu. Draco lui sans un mot l'entraine hors de la salle de classe

\- Il s'est passé quoi là ? Lança Harry complètement perdu

Draco secoua la tête n'ayant pas plus de réponse que le brun.

Arrivée à l'infirmerie, Harry se précipita vers son amie plongée dans un sommeil très agité. Elle faisait visiblement un très mauvais cauchemar. La prenant dans ses bras Harry parvient à la calmer. Draco interdit dévisagea Harry

\- Tu crois qu'il savait ?!

Harry fronça les sourcils en regardant le blond qui réitéra

\- Tu crois que Severus savait qu'Hermione avait besoin de toi ?!


	13. Se retrouver dans le miroir

Merci pour le commentaire anonyme. Je sais que le dernier chapitre est court c'est justement pour ça que je publie maintenant le prochain, bonne lecture !

00000000000000000000000

Ginny venait de partir, et bien malgré elle, Hermione soupira de soulagement.

" Miss Granger ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Pomfresh qui tenait entre ses mains des vêtements de la jeune femme

\- J'ai demandé un service à la directrice et elle a accepté annonça t'elle les yeux pétillant.

Hermione fronça les sourcils se demandant ce que pouvez bien manigancer cette médicomage

\- Suivez-moi.

Elle aida la jeune femme à se lever puis à marcher pour sortir de l'infirmerie

\- Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez ? Demanda-t-elle gênée d'être en sous-vêtement dans les couloirs de l'école.

D'un geste Pomfresh la recouvre d'une cape

\- Vous verrez c'est une surprise.

A cette heure matinale, les couloirs étaient complètements déserts. Pomfresh s'arrêta devant une porte et prononça un mot de passe incompréhensible. La salle de bain des préfets s'ouvrit alors sous les yeux d'Hermione.

\- Je sais que ces derniers temps ça n'a pas été facile. J'ai toujours été sur votre dos, et j'estime que vous avez besoin d'un peu de temps, vraiment seule, pour vous détendre…

Hermione sourit légèrement, pour la première fois depuis son réveil.

\- Merci Pompom.

Elle lui sourit

\- Profitez bien !"

Une fois entrée La Griffondor voit la porte se refermer derrière elle. La simple vapeur s'échappant de l'eau chaude l'apaisa. Elle s'assoit peinant à se maintenir debout seule et retire la cape qui la recouvre profitant, avant d'enlever son short et sa brassière, d'un peu de chaleur. Elle ferma les yeux avant de les rouvrir pour capter son reflet dans les miroirs qui entouraient l'immense bain de pierre.

C'était la première fois depuis son réveil qu'elle se voyait. Autant dire que ça n'aurait pas plus fait d'effet à la jeune femme que si elle regardait le reflet de quelqu'un d'autre. Les cheveux noirs, les yeux noir, et elle avait tellement mincit que ses pommettes en était presque tranchante. Sa peau blafarde lui donnait l'air d'être mourante. Elle baissa les yeux regardant chacune de ses cicatrices. Il y en avait tellement que la jeune femme était bien incapable de se souvenir des circonstances de chacune d'entre elle. A l'exception bien entendu de cette longue cicatrice qui marqué sa cuisse dans presque toute sa longueur. Et du S qui la surplombait fièrement. Si dans son cœur Hermione se persuadait d'avoir pris la bonne décision, à chaque fois qu'elle regardait cette marque, une profonde angoisse l'étouffait lui donnant tort.

Depuis son réveil il y avait un tel silence sur ce qu'elle avait fait. Par déduction, elle avait estimait que seule la directrice et le maître des potions savaient. Harry avait plusieurs fois tentés d'en parler mais Hermione se contentait de dire qu'elle ne se souvenait de rien. Il savait qu'elle mentait, alors au bout d'un moment il arrêta de demander. Comment pourrait-il comprendre après tout….La jeune femme se glissa rapidement dans l'eau chaude pour faire disparaitre ce corps maudit.

Les paroles d'Albus résonnaient sans cesse, à chaque fois il lui disait exactement ce qu'elle voulait entendre. « Tu as pris la bonne décision » « Grâce à toi Harry est sain et sauf »

Mais même ça, ce n'était pas suffisant pour la rassurer. Elle sourit amèrement, en faisant appel à la magie noire, Hermione avait secrètement espérer ne pas survivre. Au lieu de ça elle avait créé elle-même le remède à sa guérison, quel ironie.

Se lavant Hermione plongea sa tête en arrière dans l'eau et se redressa, elle était curieuse de voir jusqu'où ses cheveux lui arrivait à présent. Posant une main dans son dos elle suivit une mèche jusqu'à la chute de ses reins. Se sentant plus détendue elle sort au bout d'une petite heure portant enfin de vrai vêtement. Elle soupira de bien-être enroulée dans un épais pull en laine blanc, et un legging. Pomfresh n'y connaissait peut-être rien en vêtement moldu, mais elle avait fait un excellent choix parmi la maigre garde robe de la jeune femme. Ses cheveux humides retombés jusqu'en bas de son dos, elle ne prit pas la peine de les sécher d'un informulé.

Sortant dans les couloirs en boitant la jeune femme respira l'air qui n'était pas le même que celui de l'infirmerie. Il y avait toujours cette odeur de cire, mais il y avait aussi l'odeur de la pierre et du parchemin. Des élèves commencèrent à marcher dans les couloirs, les regards et les murmures étaient sans nul doute tous tourner vers elle. Elle les ignora marchant doucement en se tenant la cuisse. Son regard s'arrêta néanmoins quand au détour d'un couloir elle reconnait sans mal la longue cape noire de Severus Snape qui passa sans la voir. Le professeur n'avait pas l'air si furieux, enfaite il était égale à lui-même froid distant, autoritaire, dégageant un aura terrifiant. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait peur à Hermione, mais il faisait toujours son petit effet sur Ron. A ce souvenir la jeune femme s'arrêta le cœur lourd. Difficilement la Griffondor finit par rejoindre l'infirmerie. Pomfresh l'accueille avec un grand sourire et l'aide à s'allonger dans son lit fraichement refait.

" Alors ? demanda t'elle malicieuse retira les chaussures de la jeune femme.

Hermione hocha lentement la tête

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux.

\- A la bonne heure j'ai une dernière surprise pour vous !

Voyant difficilement ce que Pomfresh pouvait faire de plus pour l'aider Hermione se décomposa quand une boule de poils orangés sauta sur son lit. Pattenrond vint aussitôt s'installer sur le ventre de sa maitresse frottant son visage dans son cou. La jeune femme ferma les yeux de plaisir. Elle était si bêtement heureuse de retrouver son chat.

\- Merci infiniment Pomfresh

\- Vous avez encore deux longues semaines à purger votre peine dans mes cachots, alors autant rendre votre agonie plus douce" Plaisanta t'elle en s'éloignant.

L'animal ne quitta plus Hermione, ayant même à sa disposition des gamelles. Chaque visiteur avait en prime toujours envie de gratifier Pat de longues caresses. Pour lui, en somme, l'infirmerie était le paradis.


	14. Blessure et mensonge

Merci beaucoup BlueDragibus pour ton commentaire ! Le duel de Bellatrix et Hermione est la première scène de cette histoire que j'ai écrite, alors je suis très contente que tu aime les descriptions ! Merci également pour tes encouragements j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes !

Merci chance-a-4-feuille pour ton commentaire. La fameuse confrontation ne se trouve pas encore dans ce chapitre mais il te permettra de deviner quel comportement Severus va adopter envers Hermione quand ils se parleront ! J'espère que ça te permettra de patienter ^^

Maxine3482, merci beaucoup ! Voilà justement la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira !

Bonne lecture

00000000000000000000000

La douleur qui réveilla Hermione fut épouvantable. Soulevant les draps à la hâte elle regarda sa chemise de nuit détrempée, une énorme tache de sang s'était formée au niveau de son abdomen et la douleur la cloua sur le lit. Pattenrond tournant autour du lit de sa maîtresse miaulait désespérément pour attirer l'attention. Minerva arriva et écarquilla les yeux d'horreur. Hermione le visage couvert de sueur la regarda essayant d'oublier sa douleur en se concentrant sur ce qui l'entourait. Un autre patient grognait de douleur en pestant contre la médicomage

« Pomfresh pour l'amour de Merlin cessez de me charcuter !

La jeune femme reconnue vaguement la voix de Snape

\- Pomfresh ! » Cria Minerva qui essayait de contenir le flot de sang s'échappant de la blessure d'Hermione.

Snape alerté se redressa furieusement ce qui lui laissa échapper un gémissement. Hermione divaguant sous la douleur vit à peine Pomfresh ouvrir les rideaux et s'activait autour d'elle en parlant à voix haute pour transmettre aux deux professeurs ses observations

« Même blessure, la taille de l'entaille est la même, ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence ! »

Snape serra la mâchoire et dire qu'il n'avait rien vu venir quand ce partisan de magie noire complètement sénile l'avait attaqué dans la forêt interdite. Pomfresh s'occupa de ses deux patients à la vitesse de l'éclair, répétant chaque geste deux fois, une grande première dans sa carrière de médicomage. Snape enfin soulagé par les potions antidouleur se massa la nuque, Hermione dormait profondément. Minerva revient vers lui

" Hermione va bien

Le professeur se contenta d'hocher la tête

\- Je sais à quoi vous jouer, Severus, et croyez moi ça ne vous mènera nulle part de l'ignorer

\- Et que suis-je censé faire Minerva ?

\- N'importe quoi d'autre que de rester ainsi dans le silence. Elle a cru faire le bon choix, il arrive à tout le monde de faire des erreurs, et vous le savez !

\- ça n'a rien à voir Minerva, pourquoi lui en voudrais-je d'avoir commis la même erreur que moi, faire confiance à Dumbledor lâcha t-il amère

Minerva lui lança un regard sans appel

\- Ne soyez donc pas si puéril mon garçon.

\- Vous parlez comme lui…

La directrice baissa les yeux

\- Et bien alors quoi, pourquoi en vouloir à cette pauvre enfant ? Si sauver Miss Granger était l'unique moyen de sauver Monsieur Potter l'auriez fait ?

Severus refusa de répondre, mais ils savaient tous les deux la réponse

\- Et je vous rappelle que dans cette histoire elle a perdu bien plus que vous. Ne croyez pas un seul instant que la situation est plus facile pour elle parce qu'elle l'a voulue.

Severus se redressa

\- Minerva par merlin taisez-vous !

La directrice le dévisagea

\- Je sais tout ça, merci lâcha t'il mâchoire serrée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne tiens aucunement rigueur à Miss Granger pour ce qu'elle a fait. Mais j'ai payé ma dette, alors si vous attendez que je lui dise merci…

\- Parlez lui, ce sera déjà pas mal !

Avant qu'il ne puisse rétorquer la directrice était partie. Malgré les protestations de la médicomage, Snape quitta lui aussi rapidement l'infirmerie.

00000000000000000000000

Echappant un bref instant à la vigilance de Pomfresh, Hermione parvint à se glisser dans les couloirs, pour se diriger vers le bureau professoral. A ce stade de la situation, elle avait beaucoup de question, et une seule personne pouvait lui répondre. Minerva venait de partir, et la jeune femme profita de ce fait pour se glisser sur les marches en pierre du Phoenix. Appuyée contre la statue qui tournoyait, elle se massa la cuisse avec une grimace de douleur. Bellatrix avait eut une mort bien trop douce finalement. Ce n'était pas le genre d'Hermione de penser cela, ou du moins ce n'était pas le genre de l'ancienne Hermione. Aujourd'hui en regardant autour d'elle, en constatant tout ce qu'ils avaient perdue, elle regrettait que l'agonie de cette sorcière n'est pas était plus longue.

Dans le bureau, tout y était parfaitement calme, étrangement calme…Hermione boita jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledor, elle en caressa distraitement le bois, se souvenant de chacune des leçons du directeur. A cette époque elle pensait qu'il était immortel…Baissant les yeux la jeune femme se raccrocha à son objectif, elle chercha l'entrée de la bibliothèque secrète de Dumbledor. Celle-ci changeait en permanence au gré des humeurs du vieil homme mais aujourd'hui il n'était plus là…Elle s'arrête devant de large coupelle accueillant des bonbons au citron confit. La jeune femme reporta alors son attention sur la grande bibliothèque se trouvant juste derrière. Elle touchait chaque livre les uns après les autres trouvant enfin celui qui déclencherait l'ouverture du passage. Une odeur de poussière l'envahit. Elle plissa les yeux en entrant dans la bibliothèque obscure et froide. Au fond de celle-ci un épais drap recouvrait quelque chose accrochait au mur. La jeune femme était alors persuadée d'avoir trouvé ce qu'elle cherchait. Elle tira sur le drap et son cœur s'arrêta quand elle tomba face à Dumbledor. Elle avait souhaité le voir, mais c'était étrange de se retrouver face à un portrait. Le vieux directeur sourit aussitôt à son élève

" Hermione.

La jeune femme ferme les yeux calmant la vague de souvenir qui l'assaille

Elle finit par décrocher le tableau, le posant délicatement sur le sol avant de s'asseoir juste devant. Albus examina la jambe d'Hermione

\- Je pensais que tu viendrais me voir plus tôt murmura t-il à regret

Elle sourit tristement

\- Il est difficile de déjouer la surveillance de Pomfresh…

Le directeur se mit à rire légèrement

\- Oui, il est vrai que Pomfresh peut parfois être terrifiante…

Hermione se massa la cuisse inconsciemment

\- Il est venu me voir avant ton réveil avoue Albus

La jeune femme baissa la tête

\- Il a trouvé la lettre dans ton livre de potion.

\- C'était le but…Je pensais que je ne serais plus là pour justifier de mes actes

\- Et moi je ne pensais pas que tu doives aller jusqu'à prononcer le pacte de sang…

\- Je n'avais pas d'autre choix….

Les images Snape agonisant dans une marre de sang lui revient en tête Hermione serra la mâchoire

\- Sa carotide était sectionnée, il avait perdu plus de la moitié de son sang, et il convulsait, vous comme moi, vous savez ce que ça voulait dire…

Albus hocha la tête

\- Le venin attaquait déjà ses organes vitaux

\- Je n'avais pas prévu que Bellatrix soit si près de la cabane du pêcheur, si elle ne m'avait pas retardé ….

\- Je sais que tu as fait tout ce que tu pouvais Hermione, ne te justifie pas…

\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis venue…

Albus la regarda attentivement

\- Vous m'avez menti sur le pacte de sang Albus !

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Si je suis en vie c'est uniquement à cause du pacte n'est-ce pas ? Le sort que j'ai reçu aurait du me tuer !

Albus sourit légèrement elle le prévient avant qu'il ne réponde

\- Plus de mensonges Albus !

Il sembla prendre son temps pour trouver les mots

\- Tu lui ressemblais tu sais…

Elle fronça les sourcils laissant le vieil homme poursuivre

\- Vous étiez là tous les deux face à moi, vous vouliez sauvez tous le monde, exceptés vous-même !

\- De qui parlez-vous ?

\- De toi et de Severus

Hermione entrouvrit les lèvres, Albus lui sourit gentiment

\- Tu l'as regardé en train d'agoniser ce jour là, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu le soulagement dans ses yeux !

La Griffondor détourna son regard

\- Je savais qu'il n'y avait qu'une infime chance de vous sauver tous les deux mais il fallait que j'essaye, c'est pour ça que je t'ais parlé de ce sort interdit… C'était loin d'être une option acceptable, mais c'était nécessaire.

\- Je pensais agir pour Harry mais vous ne faisiez que me manipuler réalisa la jeune femme les larmes aux yeux, secouant la tête.

Elle n'arriva pas à y croire

\- J'ai été si stupide ! Lâcha t'elle ressuyant rageusement ses larmes

\- Non tu es tout sauf stupide Hermione ! Je sais qu'un jour Harry aura besoin de toi, de la même façon qu'il avait besoin de toi pour combattre Voldemort !

\- Regardez-moi Albus ! Vous pensez réellement que je puisse lui être d'une grande aide, je ne suis plus capable de marcher !

Albus surpris fronçant les sourcils ne sachant quoi lui répondre. Hermione bouleversée poursuivit sa diatribe

\- Bellatrix n'étais pas censé être là, et Ronald n'était pas censé mourir. Depuis que je suis réveillé je n'ais rien vu d'autre que la souffrance ! Ce n'est pas pour ce monde que je me suis battue ! Pourquoi faut-il que vous soyez le seul qui puisse avoir le droit de mourir !

Résignée Hermione serra la mâchoire à quoi bon de toute façon elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. A présent il fallait qu'elle sache tout de ce sortilège qu'elle avait posé et de ses effets secondaires

\- A quoi dois-je m'attendre ?

\- La réciprocité qui découle d'un pacte de sang est très variable cela peut durer quelque jour comme des années…

\- Vous vous fichez de moi ?!

\- Tout comme cela peut être très intense ou à l'inverse imperceptible…

\- Est-ce normal que le pacte est laissé….une marque murmura t'elle

Albus regarda les cheveux et les yeux noirs d'Hermione qui secoua la tête

\- Je ne parle pas seulement de ça…J'ai un tatouage

Albus entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres ses lunettes en croissant de lune au bout du nez. Si Hermione n'était pas aussi furieuse, elle aurait probablement sourit.

\- Et bien oui, dans de rare cas quand la magie des deux liées est très forte, des marques résiduelles et physiques peuvent apparaitre. Tu as agis par amour pour Harry, Hermione, et c'est cela qui a fait de ta magie la plus puissance qui soit !"

Les pensées d'Hermione se tournèrent involontairement vers Lily. Le sort s'acharnait cruellement contre elle.

Albus lui sourit paternellement pour la rassurer, cela ne fonctionna pas vraiment

000000000000000000000000000

Severus contre la bibliothèque immobile baissa les yeux. Il venait voir Minerva, lieu de ça il découvrait Hermione Granger discutant avec son ancien mentor dans la bibliothèque secrète de ce dernier. D'abord résolu à partir il avait entendu son nom et avait suspendu son geste écoutant la conversation. C'était puéril, indigne même mais Snape n'en avait que faire … Ce fut néanmoins la douche froide quand ses soupçons furent confirmés. La jeune femme ignorait en faite tout du sort qu'elle avait utilisé. Albus l'avait complètement manipulé elle aussi pour la sauver…Pour un homme qui était prêt à envoyer Harry se faire tuer comme un morceau de viande à la veille de la bataille… Il semblait avoir aujourd'hui beaucoup de considération pour Hermione Granger, Harry Potter et pour lui-même. Agacé Snape quitta rapidement le bureau quand la conversation sembla s'achever entre la Griffondor et le portrait. D'une manière ou d'une autre il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus éviter éternellement la jeune femme. Minerva et Pomfresh devaient en ce moment même échafauder un plan saugrenue pour le forcer à lui parler…Le maître des potions serra la mâchoire tout en marchant rapidement vers les cachots, Albus avait raison, ils étaient pareils. Il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, mais il préférait affronter à nouveau Naguini, plutôt que la conversation qu'il devrait avoir avec Granger…Affronter la réalité c'était accepter de la regarder dans les yeux pour y revoir les erreurs qu'il avait lui-même commises.


	15. Pattenrond le conquérant

Maxine3482, tu as tout compris, mais ne soyons pas trop injuste envers notre directeur d'école préféré, il voulait faire en sorte qu'Hermione et Severus survivent en dépit du fait qu'ils voulaient tous les deux se sacrifier pour sauver Harry...Concernant le pacte de sang, ne t'inquiète pas pour l'instant je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de détail mais c'est volontaire, un événement viendra bientôt répondre à ta question ! Merci en tout cas pour ton compliment, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours !

Merci aussi à tous ceux qui suivent l'histoire, n'hésitez pas à me laissez vos impressions, je ne mords pas !

Bonne lecture !

00000000000000000000000000

Hermione arrivait lentement au bout de deux semaines de convalescence à l'infirmerie. Pattenrond fidèle à son poste était profondément endormi en boule au pied de sa maîtresse. La jeune femme avait obtenue de la médicomage, qui était maintenant l'équivalent de sa meilleure amie, des livres, et la permission d'étudier durant la matinée, grâce au devoir et note transmis par Harry. Il était indéniable que grâce à cela, Hermione reprenait pied lentement avec la réalité. Être occupée à réfléchir sur l'histoire des gobelins, sur la métamorphose, ou sur un philtre d'amour, l'empêchait de penser à la douleur, à l'angoisse, à la mort de Ron. Dire qu'Hermione aller mieux était un bien grand mot, elle avait simplement appris à cacher la douleur, rien de plus. Pattenrond émit un faible ronronnement. Refermant son livre de potion, Hermione sourit en caressant le sommet de sa tête.

« Il aime beaucoup cet endroit, et je le comprends, c'est parfois si calme

\- Tiens ça me fait penser que nous aurons de la visite ! Lança joyeusement Pomfresh.

Hermione haussa les sourcils s'attendant à bientôt revoir Harry, Ginny, Neville, Luna ou encore Draco.

\- Minerva veut que je suive l'état de votre professeur de potion…"

Hermione baissa les yeux, il n'était pas difficile de déduire que Minerva avait informé Pomfresh pour le pacte. La jeune femme chercha dans le regard de son interlocutrice une lueur accusatrice qu'elle ne trouva pas. Au lieu de ça la médicomage soupira avant de sourire tristement

" Vous savez Hermione, si vous n'aviez pas sauvé Snape ce jour là, nous aurions déploré bien plus de mort. Il m'a été d'une aide précieuse pour soigner les blessés. Quelque soit le prix de cette victoire vous avez sauvé des centaines de personnes ce jour là !"

Le réconfort apporté par les paroles de Pomfresh ne calma pourtant pas les inquiétudes d'Hermione, elle devrait faire face à la confrontation qu'elle redoutait tant. Elle soupçonna Minerva de l'avoir fait exprès à défaut de réellement s'inquiéter de la santé du maître des potions. Le professeur Snape arriva l'heure suivante, terriblement silencieux. Il savait que ce fameux suivi n'était qu'un prétexte pour le forcer à interagir avec Granger. En soupirant, il s'assoit sur le lit que la médicomage lui indique juste à côté de celui d'Hermione. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis sa conversation avec Albus. Rien n'avait changé, elle avait toujours l'air aussi malade. Il reconnu son grand livre de potion posé près de Pattenrond, sur ses genoux elle avait déroulé un parchemin sur lequel une plume s'agitait en silence recopiant le fil des pensées de la jeune femme. Il n'avait aucun de mal à deviner qu'elle travaillait déjà sur les parchemins qu'il avait demandé le jour même sur le philtre d'amour. Envers et contre tous il devait reconnaitre, qu'elle était son élève la plus brillante.

" Hermione…lança la voix de Pomfresh sonnant comme un gentil avertissement.

La Griffondor releva ses yeux sombres. Elle n'en était pas fière mais lâchement elle faisait la même chose que son professeur, l'ignorer. Et travailler était un bon moyen si seulement Pomfresh la laisser faire…

\- Nous avions convenu que vous arrêteriez de travailler cette après-midi, vous êtes très faible, il ne sert à rien de vous épuiser !"

Hochant simplement la tête Hermione reposa ses yeux vers le parchemin que se referme. La plume rejoint son coffret sur la table de chevet, et l'ensemble des livres s'empilent juste à côté. Pattenrond en profite pour sauter sur le lit voisin et s'approcher prudemment de Snape qui lui lança un bref regard peu engageant. C'était sans compter sur la témérité de ce chat qui approcha son museau tout près du bras du sorcier y reniflant les effluves de potion. Une odeur qui visiblement lui plu beaucoup puisqu'il se mit à y frotter son museau. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, son chat n'aimait d'ordinaire personne d'autre qu'elle. Et de toutes les visites qu'elle avait reçues il avait fallu que ce soit sur Snape qu'il jette son dévolu. S'apprêtant à chasser Pattenrond, Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand Snape releva son bras laissant l'animal s'installer confortablement sur ses jambes. Il posa alors sa main sur la tête du chat pour caresser sa fourrure orange juste entre ses oreilles. Ronronnant l'animal après plusieurs essais trouva la bonne position et s'endormi sur Snape. Hermione se demandant si elle rêvait jeta un bref regard à Pomfresh qui revint vers eux avec un sourire

« Et bien on dira qu'il y en a un qui s'est confortablement installé ! »

Se concentrant sur son couvre lit, Hermione refusa de regarder Snape. A l'inverse de lui, dont elle sentait parfois le regard sur elle. Pomfresh les examina tous les deux ne notant rien de particulier si ce n'est la douleur persistante de la cuisse d'Hermione.

« Je vais voir si j'ai encore des potions en stock pour vous soulager »

Hermione voulu retenir la Médicomage mais celle-ci s'éloigna avant qu'elle n'est eut le temps de dire quidditch. Seule avec Snape, dire que le silence était pesant serait un doux euphémisme par rapport à la situation. Seul les ronflements de Pattenrond brisé par intermittence l'atmosphère glaciale. Snape finit par redresser légèrement la tête

« Pomfresh a t'elle découvert pourquoi votre cuisse vous fait toujours autant souffrir ?

La jeune femme examina la fameuse cuisse, elle était mal à l'aise, mais le remercia silencieusement d'avoir parlé le premier, elle ne l'aurait pas fait

" Pomfresh appelle cela des douleurs fantômes, elle pense que la lame de Bellatrix était ensorcelée afin que chacune des personnes blessées par cette arme en ressente éternellement la douleur.

Après une longue pause elle osa tourner la tête vers lui

\- Cela lui ressemble bien de faire ça n'est-ce pas ?

Il releva la tête vers elle acceptant l'échange de regard.

\- Oui effectivement… Miss Granger il faut que….

Pomfresh réapparu, les mains vides, constatant avec soulagement qu'ils ne s'étaient pas entretués…Le professeur Snape serra la mâchoire d'agacement.

\- Professeur Snape ….

\- Je ferais parvenir des onguents anesthésiques qui soulageront les souffrances de Miss Granger lâcha t-il devinant sa question

Pomfresh lui sourit en remerciement

\- Merci Monsieur murmura simplement Hermione

La Griffondor se demanda un bref instant s'il comptait poursuivre sa phrase mais au lieu de ça le professeur inclina la tête délogea délicatement Pattenrond avant de se lever.

\- Ce sera tout Pomfresh ? »

La médicomage hocha la tête. Il salua poliment les deux femmes avant de quitter rapidement l'infirmerie. Une fois sorti Hermione ferma les yeux de soulagement, l'impression qu'une enclume était posée contre sa poitrine disparu enfin.


	16. Se chercher des excuses

Les cauchemars avaient commençaient au début de la semaine suivante, pour devenir de plus en plus fréquents. Au début Hermione s'était dit que c'était tout ce qu'ils étaient, des cauchemars. Et puis par de petits détails, elle avait compris que ce qu'elle voyait, c'était des souvenirs derrière les yeux de leur propriétaire. Elle revivait la nuit, les souvenirs les plus effrayants de Snape avec l'impression d'être à sa place de ressentir les mêmes choses que lui.

Pomfresh lui annonça que, comme la semaine denrière, Snape devrait bientôt se présenter à l'infirmerie pour un nouvel examen. Hermione cacha son malaise, mais avec le temps Pomfresh avait appris à lire les inquiétudes sur le visage de la Griffondor. Elle s'apprêta même probablement à la rassurer quand Draco apparu à la porte souriant légèrement à Hermione.

" Je peux rester un peu ? Demanda t-il à Pomfresh

La médicomage le rembarra gentiment

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de répondre !"

Draco tourna la tête vers Hermione qui l'invita d'un geste de la main à la rejoindre. Avec le temps ses angoisses et la peine disparaissait un peu. La jeune femme avait enfin retrouvé le plaisir de discuter avec ses amies au lieu d'endurer leur simple présence.

Pomfresh comme à son habitude vaqua a ses occupations s'en se soucier des deux jeunes gens. Draco plissa légèrement les lèvres en constatant que physique il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'amélioration chez Hermione, les cernes qu'elle avait sous les yeux prenait une teinte violacée.

" Tu as une mine épouvantable !

Hermione sourit constatant qu'un peu de franchise et moins de pitié était rafraîchissant.

\- Merci Draco

Il sourit avec suffisance en croisant les jambes. Elle remarqua qu'à l'inverse d'elle, Draco Malfoy était redevenu le Serpentard fier et tiré aux quatre épingles qu'elle connaissait

\- Où sont passé les chemises froissées et les cheveux en bataille ?

\- Je les laisse à Harry…

La jeune femme sourit en entendant non pas le nom mais le prénom de son ami de la bouche de Draco.

\- Je suis contente que vos relations se soient apaisées

Le regard du blond se fit brusquement fuyant, il se racle légèrement la gorge avant de répondre

\- C'est grâce à toi

Hermione plissa les yeux

\- Est-ce que ça va toujours entre vous ?

\- Oui, oui bien entendu, ne t'inquiète pas

\- Draco, je n'en ai pas l'air mais je suis encore capable de voir quand quelqu'un me mens.

\- Toi aussi tu nous mens, Hermione…

C'est au tour de la jeune femme de détourner les yeux

\- J'ignore ce que tu nous cache mais c'est suffisamment grave pour que Severus et Minerva te couvrent, je n'aime pas ça Hermione…

\- J'ai…J'ai commis une erreur

Draco soupira

\- Oui je sais tu voulais protéger Harry…

Hermione fronça les sourcils aussitôt

\- qui t'as dis ça ?

\- Severus

La jeune femme entrouvre les lèvres complètement prise au dépourvu.

\- J'ignorais que ses deux là s'adresser la parole pour autre chose que pour s'insulter

\- Tu sais pendant que tu étais dans le coma, beaucoup de chose on changé.

Draco a un léger sourire en repensant au « petit dérapage » entre lui et Harry.

Hermione capta l'étrange étincelle dans le regard du Serpentard

\- Dis moi Draco, raconte moi tout ce que j'ai manqué !

Haussant les sourcils Draco finit par sourire. Durant ses précédentes visites il avait eut l'impression de parler à une Hermione Granger….vide. Aujourd'hui il l'a retrouvé et c'était un véritable soulagement

\- Et bien pour commencer quand il s'est avéré que ton état ne s'améliorait pas j'ai demandé l'aide de Severus, je ne voulais pas que tu meurs parce que tu m'avais protégé, je n'aurais pas put vivre avec ce poids…

Hermione baissa les yeux

\- Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu te sentes redevable Draco

\- Oui, je sais lâcha t-il dans un sourire amère.

Un court silence se fait entre eux avant que Draco ne reprenne

\- Quoi qu'il ne soit c'était inutile puisque depuis le début sans même que nous le sachions, il essayer de te sortir de là…

La jeune femme essaya de son mieux d'afficher un visage totalement neutre. En la regardant Draco ne sembla pas déceler le trouble intérieure de son amie.

\- Tu te doute donc qu'Harry a finit par se demander pourquoi, le grand professeur de potion Severus Snape, qui le haïssait, essayait à tout prix de sortir son amie du coma…Au point d'être celui qui s'occupait tous le jour de toi en changeant tes pansements !

Le regard de Draco se plongea dans celui d'Hermione qui bredouilla mal à l'aise

\- Je l'ignorais…

\- Selon Harry, Severus a finit par avouer qu'il payer seulement une dette qu'il avait envers toi

Un poids s'installa sur la poitrine d'Hermione qui avait du mal à respirer.

\- Et entre temps je me suis réconcilié avec Harry, pour finalement le frapper avant qu'il ne m'embrasse…

Le Serpentard ferma les yeux brièvement en lâchant cette dernière phrase, c'était un véritable soulagement de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un…

Hermione qui en était encore à digérer l'attitude de Snape pendant sa convalescence, dévisagea clairement Draco

\- Mais je croyais que…qu'avec Ginny…

\- Je croyais aussi…. murmura très bas Draco

Hermione passa une main dans ses boucles noires ne sachant absolument pas quoi dire

Draco semblait très soucieux attendant une réaction

\- Je…Et vous en êtes resté la, enfin je veux dire….

Hermione plissa les lèvres, que voulait-elle dire au juste ?

\- On a dormi ensemble, la même nuit…

Sous le regard d'Hermione il se senti obligé de bêtement préciser

\- Habillés…

Face à l'irréalité de la situation Hermione éclata de rire, ce qui n'était plus arrivé depuis longtemps.

Draco finit par se prendre à rire également, il avait besoin de relâcher toute les tensions qu'il avait gardé en lui depuis ce fameux « dérapage »

\- J'ai préféré mettre ça sur le compte de la tristesse, il avait besoin de quelqu'un pour être réconforté, et j'étais le seul …

\- Non c'est faux objecta Hermione, elle refusait qu'il pense cela, parce qu'Harry avait toujours put compter sur Luna, Neville ou même Ginny.

\- Il a choisit de chercher ce réconfort auprès de toi assura la Griffondor

\- Alors comment expliques-tu le fait que depuis ton réveil, il ne s'est plus rien… passé ?

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre quand elle vit juste derrière Draco la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir sur un Severus Snape, étrangement hagard. Draco avait eut le mérite de lui faire oublier cette visite. Elle réprima un soupire se concentrant sur son ami

\- Je l'explique très facilement Draco, vous fuyez parce que cette fois, vous n'avez plus d'excuse pour vous rapprocher

Complètement abasourdi par cette réponse Draco finit par sourire, bien sûr elle avait raison...

\- Draco

Il se tourna surprit vers Severus qui s'était avancé en direction du lit voisin à celui d'Hermione. Exactement là où il se trouvait la dernière fois.

\- Bonjours Severus.

Draco choisi ce moment pour se lever

\- Bien je vais te laisser tranquille Hermione...et merci beaucoup pour la remontrance

Elle sourit en réponse. Draco l'embrassa sur le front avant de quitter l'infirmerie. Surpris de la promiscuité entre Miss Granger et son filleul Severus leva imperceptiblement les sourcils avant de remettre son masque d'impassibilité en s'asseyant

\- Bonjours Miss Granger.

\- Bonjours monsieur.

Elle regarda sa jambe un moment gênée avant de prendre son courage à deux mains

\- Merci infiniment pour les onguents Monsieur, elles me sont d'une grande aide.

Pomfresh s'apprêta à approcher mais cette fois Snape la devança et lui lança un regard sans appel

\- Plus tard Pomfresh voulez vous.

La médicomage fait demi-tour sans demander son reste

\- Je pense Miss Granger qu'il est temps que nous parlions !

La jeune femme repensa à Draco et Harry, si elle se permettait de gronder Draco, alors il ne fallait pas qu'elle commette la même erreur. Soupirant elle releva les yeux vers son professeur

\- Oui, il est temps en effet

Severus s'autorisa un regard dans sa direction, le visage de son élève était effroyable. Elle n'avait pas repris le poids perdu pendant son coma. Elle était très pâle et de gros cernes creusaient son visage. La vérité frappa à nouveau Snape en pleine figure. Il dévisagea Hermione ne posant qu'une seule question.

-Depuis combien de temps ?

La jeune femme serra la mâchoire, elle avait comprit instantanément de quoi il parlait…Les cauchemars. Quel ironie elle regrettait maintenant qu'ils ne parlent pas plutôt du lien

\- Quelques jours.

L'expression de Snape se métamorphosa brusquement il était furieux.

-Nous avons établie ses visites pour une raison Miss Granger !

\- Je le sais parfaitement mais j'avais honte de vous en parler !

Un profond silence accueillit les paroles de la jeune femme qui tourna le dos au professeur. Celui-ci ferma sèchement les rideaux autour du lit de la Griffondor et insonorisa l'espace.

-Miss Granger….qu'est-ce que vous avez-vu ?

Se mordant les lèvres à s'en faire mal Hermione revoyait inlassablement l'image de Lily allongé sur le sol, à travers les yeux de Snape elle se sentait pleurer, tomber à genoux et soulever le corps inerte pour le serrer contre elle. Elle voyait également la biche malicieuse tourner autour d'elle en rappel insidieux à sa perte. Absolument tous les souvenirs de Snape semblait emprunt d'une profonde mélancolie.

\- Des réunions de mangemorts, et la mort de Lily.

Snape serra la mâchoire de tous ses souvenirs il avait fallu qu'elle voit les plus pénibles.

\- Vous auriez dût m'en parler…

\- Y'a-t-il une bonne façon de dire ce genre de chose ?

L'expression du professeur s'adoucit

\- Non, mais il y a des façons d'empêcher ses cauchemars.

Elle se retourna vers lui

\- Comment avez-vous su ?

\- J'ai moi-même fais l'expérience de l'un de vos souvenirs

\- Lequel ?

Avec un plissement de lèvre, d'ordinaire réservé à Neville, Severus lui adressa un regard indéchiffrable avant de répondre

\- Les tortures que Bellatrix vous a infligées."


	17. La ministère s'invite

Après encore une longue attente, j'en suis désolé...Voilà le chapitre 17, court je sais, mais vous aurez déjà bien assez de chose a digérer je pense, il est plein de rebondissement... J'ai pas mal réfléchis avant de le poster, sur ce que je voulais vraiment faire de cette histoire, et je pense que j'ai trouvé. C'est pourquoi je vous annonce que cette histoire sera finalement en trois parties bien distinctes. La fin de cette première partie serait sûrement au chapitre 20. Il sera suivit par une seconde partie centré sur Severus, Harry, et Draco. Si vous n'êtes pas amateur de ses personnages et préférez poursuivre l'histoire entre Severus Snape et Hermione Granger vous pourrez bien entendu, commencé à lire la troisième partie directement. Elle se déroulera 3 ans après les événements de la première partie, et la relation entres les deux personnages sera au centre de l'intrigue. Dans la mesure du possible, je publierais la 2ème et 3ème en même temps :) Donc voilà, j'espère ne pas trop vous accabler par cette nouvelle MDR. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Hermione, assise sur un banc dans le parc de Poudlard, était officiellement dehors pour la première fois depuis son réveil. Pomfresh lui avait donné l'autorisation de sortir un peu. Cela lui avait donné l'occasion d'essayer le cadeau de Minerva : Une canne en bois de rose, portant un pommeau en or qui représentait un lion la gueule ouverte. Pour marcher correctement il lui était devenu indispensable de prendre appuie sur quelque chose, sa jambe était beaucoup trop douloureuse pour la porter sans aide.

Hermione arrivait à la fin de sa convalescence, et si Pomfresh était devenue une amie chère, la jeune femme avait malgré tout hâte de reprendre normalement le cours de sa vie. Mais est-ce que c'était réellement possible.

Hermione baissa les yeux vers sa cuisse, il était inutile de se leurrer. Elle n'aurait plus jamais une vie normale. Son corps était constellé de cicatrices lui rappelant sans cesse son passé, d'où elle venait, et ce qu'elle avait fait. C'était un part d'elle qu'il lui faudra accepter, mais ce n'était pas facile loin de là.

Elle aperçu au loin la silhouette reconnaissable de Severus Snape qui venait à sa rencontre. Depuis ses visites régulières à l'infirmerie, Hermione avait apprit à gérer la présence de son professeur. C'était toujours difficile de le regarder dans les yeux. A chaque fois qu'elle regardait Snape, il n'y avait qu'une image qui apparaissait. Celle d'un homme agonisant dans ses bras.

Elle serra la mâchoire prenant appui sur sa canne pour se relever. Une fois réussi Snape était en face d'elle

« Le directeur souhaite vous voir… »

Elle déchiffra rapidement l'expression du professeur et demanda avant même de s'en apercevoir

« Que se passe t-il Professeur ? »

Severus releva légèrement la tête en plissant les lèvres

« Le ministère a envoyé deux de ses émissaires ici pour constater…de votre réveil soudain »

La jeune femme sachant parfaitement ce que cela signifiait baissa les yeux

« Ils ne sont pas dupes Miss Granger, et ce n'est pas comme si notre…lien, n'avait pas laissé des traces »

C'était la première fois que Severus évoquait de vive voix le pacte de sang. Ils avaient appris à se parler, mais de tous sauf de ça…

« Ne les faisons pas attendre… »

Ils rejoignirent le bureau de la directrice. Celle-ci posa un regard inquiet sur Miss Granger

Les deux agents du ministère se tournèrent vers eux

« Miss Granger vous êtes accusée d'avoir utilisé la magie noire, avec la complicité de votre professeur Severus Snape. Vous êtes donc tous les deux tenus de vous présenter au tribunal du ministère demain à la première heure.

Minerva baissa les yeux.

Hermione ne dit pas un mot prenant le parchemin de convocation qu'ils lui tendirent avant de partir. Une fois seule la directrice devint folle de rage

« Quelqu'un a parlé ! Ils savaient tous ! »

Hermione se contenta de s'asseoir au bord de la fenêtre pendant que les deux professeurs parlaient de la marche à suivre à présent.

« Miss Granger est une héroïne de guerre, elle pourrait bénéficier d'un traitement de faveur… » Murmura Minerva

« Ce n'est pas les témoins de moralité qui manquent…

\- Oui, Harry Potter pourra attester des nobles intentions de Miss Granger

\- Excepté que Monsieur Potter ignore tout du pacte de sang….Comme la plupart des autres personnes qui pourraient témoigner… »

Minerva regarda Hermione.

« Miss Granger ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête

« Non je refuse qu'il sache. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du me réveiller finalement

\- Ne dîtes pas une chose pareille, jeune fille nous trouverons une solution…

\- Peu importe…Depuis que je suis réveillé je n'ais vu que la souffrance, ce n'est pas pour ce monde que je me suis battu, alors à quoi bon ?

\- Peut-être mais c'est notre monde malgré tout, et nous allons vous sortir de là ! Nous avons attendu votre réveil bien trop longtemps pour vous perdre à nouveau ! »

Minerva attira la jeune femme contre elle. La Griffondor n'essaya plus de convaincre la directrice

" Je vous raccompagne Miss Granger" engagea aussi le professeur de potion suivant la jeune femme qui sortait du bureau.

Une fois suffisamment loin Severus prit la parole

" Vous n'avez pas l'intention de vous battre je me trompe ?

\- Si je me défends je ne ferais rien de plus que de vous entrainer dans ma chute. Nous le savons tous les deux

\- Pour une fois Miss Granger, laissez moi décider des combats que je veux ou non mener…"

Elle secoua la tête

" Vous n'avez jamais décidez, tout cela est de ma faute

\- C'est vraiment maintenant que vous voulez que nous ayons cette conversation ?

\- Soyons honnêtes, nous aurions fui la réalité encore longtemps si le ministère n'avait pas débarqué"

Elle l'affronta du regard

" J'ai posé le pacte, et je sais parfaitement tout ce que je vous ai volé ce jour là ! Croyez-moi !"

Elle serra la mâchoire bien décidée cette fois à ne pas se voiler la face. Severus Snape n'était plus son professeur, tout ça n'était que façade, ils avaient dépassés ce stade depuis bien longtemps.

" Je sais que je ne vous ai pas sauvé ! Je sais que vous n'attendiez qu'une chose, mourir ! Je vous ai tenu dans mes bras Severus, alors que vous vous vidiez de votre sang ! Et je sais parfaitement ce que j'ai vu dans votre regard ce jour là ! Du soulagement….Et moi je vous ai empêché de la rejoindre !"

Le masque d'impassibilité de son professeur avait volé en éclat. Il était horrifié de constater qu'elle le connaissait bien mieux que quiconque.

" L'agonie nous rend transparent" murmura-t-elle en se détournant

Avant de disparaitre dans le couloir il l'entendit très distinctement l'avertir

" N'intervenez pas Severus, n'essayez pas de m'aider !"


	18. Sentence

**Anthony Angelina295** et **Manon** , merci pour vos commentaires, voilà la fin qui s'est fait plus que désirée...désolé. J'espère que ça vous plaira, je vous retrouverais peut-être sur le deuxième ou troisième tome :)

* * *

La stratégie de défense était claire, enfin surtout pour Minerva qui avait passé la journée à l'échafauder et à l'apprendre à Hermione. Celle-ci au centre de la pièce regarda les tribunes réservées aux membres du ministère. Pour elle la sentence ne faisait aucun doute. Les lourdes portes s'ouvrirent laissant la place aux ministres. Ils posaient tous un regard dur sur elle, le trio n'avait jamais été très populaire auprès du ministère de la magie… La deuxième porte s'ouvrit laissant place au public. La jeune femme serra la mâchoire quand elle vit Severus Snape entrer auprès d'Harry Potter. Le regard qu'elle lança sur son professeur se fit menaçant. Il s'avança vers elle

\- A quoi vous jouez ? Rétorqua-t-elle

Severus le regarda un bref instant avant de répondre

\- Vous m'avez dis de ne pas intervenir, et je ne le ferais pas. Mais cela ne veux pas dire que je vais vous laisser faire.

\- Qu'il soit là ne change rien !

\- Vous voulez vraiment le priver de la dernière amie qu'il possède ?

Hermione serra la mâchoire

\- Je dois en finir avec tout ça

\- Nous sommes d'accord sur ce point

\- Et si je veux y arriver il faut que je tourne la page !

\- Je ne vois pas en quoi échapper à cette sentence vous en empêchera !

\- Ne voyez-vous donc pas la façon dont ils me regardent tous…

\- Miss Granger ils me regardent comme ça depuis bien plus longtemps…

\- Alors il semblerait que vous soyez plus courageux que moi !

Il secoua discrètement la tête

\- Vous êtes une idiote !

\- Et vous vous n'auriez vraiment pas du l'emmener

Ils furent couper par le ministre président l'assemblée

\- S'il vous plait, nous allons commencer.

Severus serra la mâchoire en murmurant avant de s'éloigner

\- Ne faites pas ça Granger !

Elle le regarda partir, et échangea un regard avec Harry. Celui-ci lui fit des signes sourcils froncés. Il essayait de comprendre ce qui se passait. La jeune femme soupira intérieurement, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Snape lui fasse ce coup bas…

Minerva à côté d'Harry semblait pleine d'espoir…Hermione serra les poings et se leva de son siège.

Le silence se fit rapidement dans la pièce et le ministre commença

« Hermione Jane Granger, vous êtes accusé de magie noire avec la complicité de votre professeur Severus Snape, que répondez-vous à ce chef d'accusation ? »

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche mais fut incapable de répondre. Elle regarda Harry. La Griffondor avait parfaitement conscience qu'une fois ces mots prononcés elle aller le perdre…Elle allait perdre tout ce pourquoi elle s'était battue. Mais si elle ne le faisait pas, alors probablement qu'elle entrainerait Snape dans sa chute. Utilisant la légimencie la jeune femme envoya à Snape un dernier message

\- « S'il vous plait protégez Harry »

Le professeur pâlit légèrement, signe qu'il avait parfaitement entendu et compris le message.

Hermione leva la tête

« Coupable. »

Un silence de mort suivit la réponse d'Hermione. La surprise passé le public se divisa entre ceux qui étaient choqués, ceux qui étaient tristes, et ceux qui étaient indignés. Harry voulu immédiatement protester, il se leva avant d'être sèchement remis à sa place par Severus qui lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Cela ne sembla ni le réconforter ni le calmer, mais il resta assis et silencieux.

« Réalisez-vous la gravité de cet acte ?

\- Oui Monsieur, et j'en assumerai les conséquences

\- Et jurez-vous d'être la seule impliquée ?

\- J'ai obéit aux ordres de Dumbledore, ordre dont le professeur Snape ignoraient tout.

\- Et selon ses ordres que deviez vous faire ?

\- Je devais sauver le professeur Snape et ce quelque soit les moyens employés.

\- C'est le directeur Dumbledore qui vous a appris le sort du pacte de sang ?

\- Oui.

\- Et saviez-vous que ce sort était illégal ?

\- Oui.

\- Vous avez donc enfreins la loi en toute conscience ?

Hermione serra la mâchoire avant de répondre

\- Oui. »

Il y eut un silence cette fois établie par les membres du ministère. Le président devant l'évidence du cas n'avait besoin d'aucune délibération pour prendre sa décision.

« Compte tenu de la situation et de la guerre dont nous sortons, je devrais, pour l'exemple, vous condamner au baiser du détraqueur…. »

L'ensemble du public retint son souffle. Anticipant la réaction d'Harry, Severus plaqua sa main sur l'épaule du Griffondor.

« … Cependant il serait inconvenant d'oublier que vous êtes pour beaucoup dans notre victoire… »

Hermione releva la tête en attendant sa sentence, elle refusait de se laisser abattre. Quoi qu'il arrive elle refusait d'avoir honte de ses actes. Sentence de mort ou non, elle ressortirait de ce tribunal la tête haute.

Le ministre reprit en tenant son marteau.

« Je vous condamne donc au bannissement du monde magique avec interdiction formelle d'utiliser à nouveau la magie. »

Hermione accusa courageusement le verdict, tandis que la foule était en véritable émulsion. Certain estimait la sentence trop sévère donc au contraire la jugeait trop laxiste. Ils se levèrent tous pour clamer en hurlant ou en faisant de grands gestes, leurs opinions. Harry complètement impuissant se levant pour essayer d'apercevoir Hermione et de lui parler derrière ce chao.

« Approchez vous ! » cria le ministre pour être entendu malgré les cris.

Hermione obéit s'avança jusqu'à leur tribune. Il se pencha vers elle

« Votre baguette s'il vous plait »

Elle lui tendit et serra la lèvre en le voyant la briser sous ses yeux.

« Je vous accorde quelques minutes pour faire vos adieux, vos affaires vous parviendront plus tard par les voies moldues.

\- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire trancha Hermione, je pars dès à présent. »

Le ministre hocha la tête et fit un signe pour qu'on ouvre les portes.

" Restez à vos places je vous pris" ordonna t-il au public qui essayait d'atteindre la jeune femme pour lui parler.

Severus ne put retenir Harry qui poussait et jouait des coudes pour atteindre la tribune juste à côté de la porte

"Hermione ! Hermione !" Hurla t'il

La jeune femme l'entendit mais ne se retourna pas.

* * *

Voila donc la fin du premier tome, j'espère bien vous retrouver pour la suite !


End file.
